


Took Your Sweet Time

by Bonfoi



Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mystery, Non-Consensual Groping, Original Angelic Character - Freeform, Soul Bond, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: Twenty-five years of watching over humanity, and he'd never felt the tug of a soul-bond...that was until Alex Lannon, the Chosen One, gained Father's final words...then it was crystal clear.  Which just meant he had a lot of time to make up for!
Relationships: Alex Lannon & Noma Walker, Alex Lannon/Michael, Audrey Anderson/Gabriel, Charlie (Legion)/Jeep Hanson, Ethan Mack & Alex Lannon, Ethan Mack/?, Gabriel & Alex Lannon, Gabriel & Michael (Dominion & Legion), Noma Walker/?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Life Leading Them to the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andalusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andalusa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Fire Met Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600910) by [KiroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroAngel/pseuds/KiroAngel). 



> This is to tide folks over while I get my old, and once-dependable, laptop looked at next week. Seems 16 years and an auto accident which involved rolling 100 yards down the highway has finally caught up to the poor thing. 
> 
> This is inspired by the wonderful Harry Potter series [The Soulmark Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/series/102188) by KiroAngel.
> 
> And, it's a gift to Andalusa, in thanks for all the lovely, and encouraging, comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul marks, soul mates, and all the hoopla around them had once only belongs to humans, but God in his/hers/its infinite wisdom decided that if they were for those on Earth, then if angels were on Earth, they were good enough to have them as well!
> 
> Sometimes, it would be nice if he/she/it left instructions--clear instructions--for things and times like this!

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

In the beginning, when God was in his Heaven and had thought about his first children, the ranks of all his angels, he hadn't yet decided to tie them one to another. Yet, by the time he created Adam and Lilith, neither of them carrying a soul mark, he rethought that idea...right after Lilith nixed the idea of being subservient to Adam and left to carry on with the Archangel Samael. So, on the second go round, he put Adam to sleep, took an unnecessary bone out of the man, and built another wife, one who would carry Adam's soul mark...as Adam would carry hers. There would be no dissension between them; they would be the harmonious whole God had first envisioned. 

Silly God! He shouldn't have created curiosity, nor plucked the prick bone from Adam...that one had Eve stiffening every time she was brushed by a cool breeze or an angel's wing, with Adam's consent, of course.

When the pair left the Garden of Eden, Adam may have wished for the easy life, but then he took Eve's hand, and reckoned that easy didn't get you what you really needed in life. And while he may have to to work hard, sweat and toil, his soul mate was right there with him, never letting him falter or wallow in failure...and for that, he _always_ thanked God.

Unfortunately for the angels, they didn't quite appreciate the retroactive gift they'd received when they decided...well, Gabriel decided...to come down and wipe humanity from the face of the Earth in the hopes that would bring back God from his/her/its celestial walk-about.

* * *

** Twenty-five years before...just after Alex Lannon was born... **

"Michael, I hate to break it to you, but that mark does not wash off." Charlie cradled the Chosen One in his swaddling blanket, cooing at the baby and laughing at the Archangel Michael. 

"It should. I'm not human...at least not anymore." He flapped his wings, still amazed at how Father had ultimately rewarded him for his defiance. "Really, I was only human for a short time, this doesn't make any sense." He tilted his head to the side, much like a bird, which set Charlie off into a peal of laughter. "What?" Michael asked, head still to the side.

"You're like some great big bird looking at an unknown worm, and probably wondering if you should eat it or not," she replied with a smile. She held her son out and against Michael's chest, his arms automatically coming up to cradle the baby. "Here, hold Alex, will you? I've got to get dinner started." Charlie couldn't help it, something about Michael soothed Alex like nothing else, and having him quiet and safe was a blessing to her.

Michael on the other hand was still shocked that the human Charlie would trust him with the Chosen One...he was an archangel, for Heaven's sake! "He...he's too..." Michael looked down at the baby cooing and smiling up at him. "He is too precious."

Charlie checked the pot of boiling water on the stove, and spoke over her shoulder, "One day you'll meet you soul mate and it will be the happiest day of your life." She looked at her right wrist, marveling that she was lucky enough to bear two soul marks. She was so lucky to have found Jeep once more...and to have been saved by a very determined, former archangel, and Audrey...she surreptitious wiped away a tear or two as she thought about the teenager that had helped bring Alex into the world...

Jeep came in from the garage, wiping together his recently washed hands. "That Rover you found is in great shape, Michael. Just a new muffler, and good as new." He kissed Charlie on the cheek, pinched her bottom for a laughing swat on his arm, and sat down at the kitchen table across from Michael and Alex. "So, what's going on in here?"

"Michael's trying to rub off the soul mark...again." Charlie put some pasta in the boiling water, covered it, and stirred the fresh spaghetti sauce. "Talk to him, will you?"

Jeep laughed at Michael's half-hearted scowl. "Okay, once more, Mike. From what I figure, you became essential human when you cut off your wings...that meant you were just like us and you got your soul mark then." He glanced at Michael's forearm, and the indistinct soul mark there. "Now, God gave you back your wings for fighting for us, but he didn't take away the soul mark, because, maybe, it's a blessing you angels didn't have, but really needed. Now, the war going on, maybe some angels are standing pat because the soul mate bond calms them, and even Gabriel has someone out there for him." Jeep laughed. "Though, he's gonna have a helluva time convincing his lover to forgive him If it's a human."

Michael curved his arms under and around Alex as he mused on Jeep's words. The baby smiled at his guardian angel and then drifted off to sleep. Michael felt...something...warm inside him growing. "To have a soul mark is to have a soul, yes? But, I have grace, an ineffable part of being an archangel. Don't they cancel each other out?"

Charle set a bowl of pasta on the table while Jeep grabbed plates and folks and knives. She stood behind her chair and shared a look with Jeep. "Michael, I think your Father wanted to give you a gift, which is probably screwing with Gabriel and the the angels, because like you, they're confused. Just take it from me and Jeep, having a soul mate makes you better, completes you...and when you accept that, now, nobody on Earth is perfect, and that goes for angels, you'll understand why God gave them to all of us."

"Besides, just wait til you get to have sex with your soul mate--"

Charlie interrupted her lover with a kick under the table. "It's not just sex, you, you _man_. It's about being equals and partners, and--"

Jeep reached across the table and grabbed Charlie's hand. "It's about being there when you're needed, and being a shoulder to lean on."

After that, Charlie had Jeep and Michael tell stories, happy ones, while she cleared the table. Michael hadn't asked to be relieved of Alex since before dinner, smiling and chuckling as he told them about learning to fly, meeting his first human, diving into the midst of a group of seals, and so on, purposefully keeping Gabriel's name out of all of them. Finally, Charlie took Alex from him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek for thanks as Jeep got ready to do his nightly check. Michael joined him, taking a reconnaissance flight in a spiral, with the house at the center.

From five thousand feet, Michael could see the lights of a city, Las Vegas, Jeep had said. They might go there, when Alex was older, Charlie had said. Michael turned his attention back to the business of keeping his...his family, he decided then...keeping his family safe. He landed next to Jeep, windblown and smiling slightly. "Could I be Alex's uncle?" he asked.

Jeep slung an arm around Michael. "I've got no problem, but you have to ask Charlie. Mom's words carry more weight." 

They entered the house together, smiling. When Charlie heard Michael's softly spoken request, she smiled widely and said, "You already are. You'll always be family...Uncle Mike." 

That night, Uncle Mike slept the few hours he needed to rest, smiling at the gift Charlie had given him. 

The next day he returned from a provisions run to find Jeep insensible, Charlie dying, and Alex gone. Something cold and dangerous settled over him, and he called on all his senses to gather any and all evidence and he took off after the angel who stole away with his nephew, Alex.

He caught up with the higher angel, Noma. She stood in the ruins of a garden, staring down at a fretful Alex. " Give him to me!" he demanded harshly.

She fell to her knees, cradling the baby to her chest, tears falling down her face. "I couldn't...he has grace...I...I..." She was choking on her tears.

Again Michael demanded Alex. Noma unfurled her arms unwillingly and thrust out Alex. Michael snatched him up, one hand at a time searching for any injuries--there were none. Alex's little face was tear-stained, but still he smiled and cooed at Michael...and the coldness inside eased slightly.

"Noma, you will swear an oath on Father's love to guard and protect this child. If you fail, you will die. Is that understood?" his voice was harsh, and bitter with loss.

" I, Noma, will protect this child..."

"Alex Lannon."

"I, Noma, will protect the child, Alex Lannon, with my life and my wings, upon my honor." She raised her face up to Michael, rearing back onto her heels at the anger on the archangel's face. 

"You will now hide yourself, Noma, until I call you to your duty. Now, go!" Michael turned away from her, eyes on Alex trying to reach out and touch his face. The sound of her wings was lost in the gurgling of his nephew, and the sudden loss of his family. 

Later, Michael cried for the first time as he and Jeep watched Charlie's pyre burn that night. Michael held Alex in one arm and Jeep in the other, protecting what was left of his new family, and missing the heart of it as the flames bore her body away. 

Without Charlie's presence, the house was no longer a home, and within three days, Michael and Jeep secured the place "for when Alex wants to know about his mother," Jeep told Michael.

The trip to Las Vegas, now known as Vega, took two days. Each night, Michael stood guard. Each morning, he took Alex for a couple of hours, marveling at the lightening of his pain when he held Alex, coaxed those tiny fingers with his long, sensitive ones into grabbing motions, tickling the small feet...humans truly were Father's greatest creations. He would miss these times, because he would have to take over Vega...to make it safe for Alex and Jeep.

The markings of Father's last words swirled around his chest, hidden from sight, holding his heart in his chest.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Ago...When Alex Found Himself Alone in Vega**

A fucking letter...that's all Jeep left him. After years of growing up in relative comfort, he was just discarded, left like a broken doll no one wanted. That wasn't to say he didn't have skills: he could fix anything with a motor, Jeep had taught him from the time he could hold a wrench; he was a crack shot with a variety of weapons, again, thanks to Jeep and his paranoia; and, because of his mysterious uncle, Mike, whom he'd never met, he had gifts--a stiletto so sharp and thin, he kept it with him at all times, and other weapons, and books! He had a whole library's worth of books on angels and war and preparation--those he was going to sell as a set to a man called Whele that afternoon. He was glad that he'd learned to forge Jeep's signature for school.

He'd been selling off things for a while, but the latest gift from Uncle Mike, wasn't going anywhere but with him: a Glock like Jeep had, and with six boxes of ammo. A very timely gift, in his opinion.

He got Whele's payment in the bank account he shared with Jeep the next morning. The books were picked up by a courier wearing a uniform with a lion on it, and good riddance. That meant Alex had enough money to pay for their home for a year, and he had a base of operations to work from. Now, if only Uncle Mike would give him a clue...

Six months later, all it took was a nosy neighbor to put Alex out of his home. The old biddy had thought a quiet, polite kid was odd and called Vega Child Services, a euphemism for Child Catchers, if Alex had any say about it. They froze the bank account, took from his home almost without letting him pack, but he put those big blue eyes to good use and got fifteen minutes in his room, where he had a go bag, and once more thankful for Jeep's security ideas, a hidden tunnel that came up in his closet. So, while the authorities were in his living room, Alex was sneaking out under their noses and into the true tunnels of Vega.

It was only by chance that Michael found out that Alex had lost his home, not due to anything he'd done, but because of a woman was paid to pass along information on her neighbors. He made certain the woman lost her status and home as well, just as he had lost Alex.

* * *

** Nine Years...Before Alex Joined the Military **

"I'm really glad I found you, Alex," Ethan said, breathless after evading the Blues, again.

Thin, but wiry, Alex, pressed his shoulder to Ethan's, a grin on his face. "Hey, no problemo, Ethan. Just, you know, next time, make sure the mark's not a Blue, okay?" he huffed out. He stuck his head out and chuckled. "All right, we're in the clear. Now, back to the tunnels, quick about it." He pointed down the alleyway. "Ten steps past the boxes on the right. I'll meet you in an hour. Now, go!" Alex didn't watch Ethan run, he just listened to his quick footsteps, and then there was the sound of wings...

Alex looked up and watched as Michael flew over his hiding place. He rubbed at his left forearm, right over the spot he _didn't_ pay attention to. Those wings looked like they could blot out the sun...but Alex had a redezvous to get to, and no time to lust after things out of his reach.

He made it back to the tunnel niche he shared with Ethan with ten minutes to spare. He fell on the pile of pillows he'd scavenged from one of the casinos on the old Vegas Strip...they were like falling into a hug. Ethan was sacked out, face planted in his pillow. He was always tired after a great escape, but not Alex. He was still revved up, his brain awhirl with plans for the money and rations in caches all under Vega. They were safe enough here that Alex knew he could pop out and check out the stars from the old Mirage.

Soon, Alex was sitting on the roof of the Mirage, well outside the walls. He pulled out an apple--traded for just that morning--and took a bite. He almost moaned at how good it tasted, the juices so sweet on his tongue. 

"You shouldn't be out so far from the walls."

Alex kept chewing. He knew he wasn't in any danger. Once the apple was eaten, Alex pocketed the core and leaned back enough to look at the stars. "It's one of the few places I can breathe, so, no, not gonna happen."

The body that belonged to the voice sat down, and then leaned back on his arms. "I grant you the view is fine, but there's been more eight-balls sighted this past month." The voice was low, kind of melodic, and now, Alex thought it was as sweet as the juice of the apple...kind of sinful...maybe. "Did you bring an apple for me as well?" A big hand, long fingers curled in expectation, was held out in Alex's line-of-sight.

Laughing, Alex fished another one out of his bag and tossed to that hand. "You know, you can get your own."

"So much sweeter when you do it for me. Besides, there are no fruit markets open at night."

Alex had to chuckle at that. "So, Hood, what's tonight's topic? Astronomy, economics, strategy, what?"

"Hood? Is that what you decided to name me?" the other man's voice had a thread of laughter in it.

"Like Robin Hood, you know, like in the books. Ever since I've known you, you're always giving me great stuff to barter and meds and, really, what I need at the time. So yeah, you're my Robin Hood." Alex put one hand behind his head and pointed. "I could've called you Draco after the constellation, but that's kinda pretentious." He chuckled as his rooftop friend nodded in agreement.

"Hood, it is, then." Hood inhaled deeply. "Tonight's topic is situational awareness." He turned his head to glance at Alex, features deeply shaded by the hoodie he wore. Alex had fallen asleep at his side. He looked his fill then, cataloging the changes the years had wrought on his adopted nephew. How the boy had gotten this far still shook him...but soon, he'd have someplace safe to sleep every night.

Long fingers reached out and barely skimmed over Alex's face. Then they were curled into a fist and brought to rest on a rock-hard thigh, hidden eyes closing as he wished he could just wish Alex, and his friend, away from their hard-scrabble life, but, if the bait he had worked so hard to create worked, in a month, Alex would have safety and food on a regular basis, and training in things other that survival.

An hour before sunrise, Hood woke Alex. He'd brought a blanket and had earlier covered the boy to ward off the chill, because the temptation to cover him with his wings was too great to ignore.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, sun'll be up soon," Hood said softly, his hand hovering over Alex's left arm. Then he brought his hand back, again curling it tightly into a fist.

"I'm up..." Alex turned on his side, head on his arm. "If you were younger, or if I was older, would anything happen?" Alex asked sleepily.

The fist on his thigh wept blood. "Perhaps, but you're worth waiting for, so, no for now."

Alex rolled over onto his back and then sat up, eyes focused on the stars still visible. "Yeah, I am, and you are, too." He flashed a devil-may-care grin at Hood. "As long as we wait together, it's all good."

Hood stood up with lithe grace. "Get going, Alex. I'm looking forward already to our next meeting." He turned away. Over his shoulder, he said, "Keep the blanket. Bring it with you next month." And then he disappeared into the stairwell.

* * *

** Five years Before the Tattoos Claim Alex **

How Hood had talked him into three-squares a day and a cot in exchange for every breath he took and every lashing he _didn't_ deserve, Alex never knew. But for two years, he and Ethan had risen in rank and aptitude, both of them the scrappiest fighters, outside of Noma Walker. The three-squares were often two, with Alex giving one ration to the little girl he'd rescued from the tunnels, and Ethan going right along with him to give Bixby another. Not that Alex hadn't been giving the finger to authority: he held the record for lashings given in one week.

Then, something amazing happened. Tha Archangel Michael was creating an elite squadron for special details and missions. Anyone in the army for two years was eligible to sign-up, so he and Ethan did, and then the nail-biting began.

A month later, the final list of candidates was put out, and from their unit, Noma, Ethan, Alex, and a big bruiser named Tufts, made the cut. Sixty names in all were on the list. Now came the tests: physical, mental, and written. The sixth candidates were on reduced duty so they could study and hit the gym and shooting ranges. Alex used some of his time reading to Bixby, certain that having a literate citizen was just as important as one that could shoot. He also left a message for Hood...wanting to share his news.

Three days later, Alex was on the roof of the old Mirage once again. He was there for an hour until the door to the stairwell creaked open. Alex had his weapon, a Glock as he preferred, in his hand and pointed in the direction of the sound. As he'd told Hood in his message, the man gave a password to identify himself.

"You've learned caution, Alex," Hood said as he spied Alex's position.

Alex gave a cocky grin and holstered his weapon. "All those converstions with you are to blame," he said with a laugh, and then he blushed as he revealed a basket with apples and cheese and toasted bread rounds. There were even two bottles of cider. "Ah, how about a midnight picnic?"

Hood stood still as Alex's question hung in the air. He licked his lips before he spoke. "I would be honored."

Laid out behind Alex was the blanket Hood had covered him with two years early. "I just wanted to tell you how things are going," Alex babbled as he set the basket on the blanket and then knelt down.

Hood admired the athletic build that still held echoes of the coltish grace he'd seen two years earlier. With a smirk, he knelt with all his innate grace, and the swiftly drawn in breath from Alex's direction made his smirk widen into a smile. "I appreciate your efforts...and the apples are most welcome." Hood put out his hand and Alex set one in it. Hood took a bite and hummed...the apple was juicy and sweet, like the last time they'd shared apples.

Suddenly breathing easier, Alex leaned back, surreptitiously watching Hood enjoy his apple. "I've missed this, meeting and talking. And soon I'll have less time, but I didn't want to lose this anymore." Alex held his breath, afraid he'd been too obvious.

Hood pocketed the apple core, and leaned forward, arms on his knees. "I've missed our conversations, too." He turned his head, only his lips visible. "I don't want them to end either."

Alex held out his hand, a silent plea. Hood didn't hesitate and put his hand in Alex's. They moved closer, their clasped hands coming to rest on Hood's thigh. Within seconds, they were breathing in sync.

"I was hoping, " Alex breathed out.

"I was, too, truth to tell," Hood whispered.

"Will I know your name tonight?" Alex asked, moving closer.

Hood was doing the same thing, so they laughed together as their bodies touched. "I don't know if it would be safe yet."

"What's that got to do with being soul mates?" Alex sat up just enough to lay his head on Hood's lap, and the feeling of long fingers carding through his short hair felt better than anything he'd ever felt before.

"It's become complicated...keeping this secret," Hood said softly. 

Alex was nothing if not pragmatic. "Will this secret keep both of us safe?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against Hood's thigh.

Hood took a moment to answer, savoring the warmth blooming under Alex's cheek. "Yes. It will take time to undo all the layers of it." Hood reached down and picked up Alex's free hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Both of them stiffened as their soul marks grew warm. 

"Gonna be a long time without feeling _that_ every day," Alex muttered.

Hood agreed. "It is a...very good feeling. I will not be happy without it." His fingers never stopped carding Alex's hair, the newly-awakened soul bond feeding him Alex's relaxed pleasure, in turn relaxing him as well.

In the mountains to the west, in a fortress still under construction, an archangel stared at the mark glowing on his left forearm. It burned, but there was pleasure as well. He flung away the human he was fucking at the time, their writhing on his cock a distraction. He had never thought archangels could get soul marks, but of course his _dear brother_ would find someone to bond with, to prove him wrong. He lay in his bed, now the only occupant and wondered if...if his brother had a soul mark, and it triggered a soul mark on him...then did that mean the other soul marked one was _his_ soul mate as well? After all, they were the same being in two bodies...

* * *

** Just Before Alex Finds Out About the Other Soul Mate **

For two years, Alex reveled in being part of the Archangel Corps... 

He and Ethan, and Noma, had made it through on the strength of their performances, and no one else's influence, and, god, it felt too good to be one of the elite for the first time. Then, Jeep was murdered...he hadn't even had a chance to forgive his absentee father before some angelic spy gutted the man! And, on top of that, those tattoos had crawled onto his skin, setting up house on his body, all over his body...and there was Claire Reisen, falling on her knees before him--sweet girl, he was thankful for the kisses, but there was nothing but friendship in him for her--and then, Michael...he'd had fantasies that his soul mate was the Archangel Michael, but having him on his knees in front of a crowd was not part of them.

Alex had spent the past six months hiding the tattoos from Ethan and the rest of the Archangel Corps. It was wearing on him. They'd become, if not family, a close second, and he hated lying to the people he depended on, and who depended on him. His head wasn't straight anymore...he looked around House Reisen. His duty would end early, as the General was meeting with top brass and Claire was retiring. He'd go out to the Mirage and stare at the stars for a while...maybe that would help settle him.

Sneaking out of Vega was only a bit tougher than usual, with all the patrols out because of the eight-ball at the Jubilee and the attack on the nuclear plant, but he managed it. He knew more ways in and out of the city than anyone, or at least he thought so.

Zig-zagging and stopping every few minutes, Alex worked his way to the Mirage. He listened intently, but he seemed to be the only one there, so he climbed up to the roof. His mind was preoccupied, but he still was aware enough to have his Glock out and slow approach the stairwell door, which was open.

"Alex, you really should be behind the walls tonight."

Alex let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He'd been hoping that his soul mate would feel his turmoil, because firstly, he missed the man, and secondly, he just needed some perspective after everything that had happened. They'd only sent bursts of hope and love back and forth for the past six months, and he needed the man's physical presence to help settle his thoughts. "I had to see the stars, and get some perspective. It's...I'm...damn it! I'm overwhelmed with reactions and obligations, and...and I just need some quiet time." He had holstered his gun and was in Hood's arms when he finished speaking.

Hood held him close, nose in his hair, their breaths and heartbeats slowly syncing together. Once they were synced, Hood led the way to a blanket--their blanket--two apples in the middle. The sight made Alex smile slightly. "You do the right thing all the time, don't you?" he asked.

Hood guided Alex down to the blanket. "No, I don't. If I did, you would know who I am and have protection in place. Instead, I tried to do everything in my power to protect you without letting you know who I really was." Hood reached up and pushed back the hoodie to reveal his face to Alex.

"Michael...it's kind of hard for you to hide who you are when I can smell you and feel you, every time I walk past you, every time you whip me...hell, any time I dream about you." Alex chuckled at Michael's gobsmacked face. "You told me I was smart. How did you not see this coming?" Alex leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Michael's lips. "You were too focused on the big picture to see the clues you left for me, the scent of your body on your clothes, the way you hold yourself...I knew who you were after that first night, when you kissed my hand." Alex pressed his nose into Michael's throat and then bit down and sucked.

"You...ah, Alex...you always amaze me..." Michael groaned as Alex sucked a love-bite on his throat. The sucking felt as if it were taking place on his throat and his cock, at the same time, which seemed to short out his thought processes. He reached down to cradle Alex's face between his hands, first pressing closed mouth kisses to cheeks and forehead and then plundering Alex's willingly opened mouth, tongues gliding past each other to taste and map...and claim.

It was several minutes before they both realized Michael's wings were out, flapping lazily behind him, also in sync with their heartbeats. "I always wondered about your wings..."

Michael kissed Alex again, this time consciously wrapping his wings around the two of them, encasing them in their warmth and scent. Alex hummed into the kiss, hands smoothing over Michael's hoodie and then under it, to brand Michael's body with his welcome touch. In return, Michael rucked up Alex's uniform top at the back, and slipped his hands under it to mold Alex's back, to trace the vertebra of his spine with his fingertips. Soon, they were pressed chest-to-chest, groin-to-groin, and definitely mouth-to-mouth, light blooming around them as they both accepted the totality of their soul bond.

On the roof of a nearby building, Gabriel brooded as the light lit the night sky. He felt the euphoria of an accepted soul bond bubbling from Michael's end of their connection. He had come to see what all the fuss was about, but he hadn't reckoned on the potential power of the bond. _He wanted that!_ He was ready to leap off his rooftop and steal Michael's soul mate for his own...Then the light faded away, leaving Gabriel with the feeling-- _ugh!_ \--of acceptance and fulfillment. He glowered in Michael's direction and leapt off the rooftop. He had to make plans. 

Alex and Michael's kisses had gentled. They were in no hurry now that they had both responded to the soul bond. Instead, Alex laid back on the blanket, drawing Michael down at his side...both narrowly missing the two apples. Alex grabbed them and set them aside. "Show me your arm," he softly demanded, even as he unzipped his left sleeve. He blinked as he looked down at his arm, the soul mark was ringed by the blue-white tattoos, as if they were a wall encircling it.

Michael traced his fingers over Alex's soul mark first, ignoring the tattoos. He turned over his own left arm, surprised that his soul mark had a wall of blue-white around it as well. "It seems your new markings want to protect our soul bond," he remarked wonderingly.

Alex touched Michael's soul mark, thinking the same thing. "Like Vega, walls can make you safe, but remember, walls can also hide things." He looked at Michael. "You've had walls around you forever."

Michael curled one hand around Alex's cheek. "Your perspicacity is very attractive to me," he muttered as he leaned down to kiss Alex once more, this time, licking the open seam of Alex's lips until he was granted entry, and then it was just a leisurely exchange between equals.

Alex broke their kiss to breathe and chuckle, hands resting on Michael's shoulders. "And the dictionary words...you're the only one I've ever heard speak like that, and yeah, it's a turn-on for me, too." He stared into Michael's eyes, letting his love shine out, but then they dimmed a bit. "Now, what the hell can you tell me about these damned tattoos? Because from what I can tell, they _know_ you."

"I bore them before you were born," Michael said slowly. "Until they chose Jeep."

Alex looked at his hands and arms, pulling them forward to lie on Michael's chest, secure in his embrace. "I should be screaming at you, hating you for not telling me this all those years ago." He looked up, into Michael's eyes. "But, I don't, and it's not just the soul bond. You never promised me anything you didn't deliver...Uncle Mike."

Michael's wings quivered around the two of them. "Your mother tried to help me understand the soul marks and soul mates. She said we are partners, and you would complete me. I didn't know if Father's final words would change that for my soul mate. "

"For _your_ soul mate, rather say _our_ soul mate. After all, you are my twin." A man stepped out of the deep shadows of the stairwell. Alex stiffened in Michael's embrace. Michael growled under his breath, "Gabriel..." His wings reflexively curled around Alex, as if to protect him.

Alex looked from Michael to Gabriel, not really seeing the family resemblance. "What is he talking about, Michael?"

"What I am talking about, soul mate, is that fact that we are essential one person in two bodies, true twins created by Father." Gabriel walked closer, arms loose at his side. "I didn't think archangels could attain soul marks, let alone a soul mate, but _dear brother_ would go out and be different, would he, Michael?" his voice dripped with sarcasm. When he was about ten feet away from the pair, he stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring.

Alex gave in to some instinct and put his hand over Michael's soul mark and tried to see what Gabriel saw. Twins were weird and had strange connections, maybe he could find out something this way. The soul mark heated under his hand, with the tattoos on his arm swirling around the soul mark on Alex's arm, as if bringing in reinforcements. As light began to build around Alex and Michael, Alex caught a mental glimpse of Gabriel's mind: dark, filled with unrest...and a very different soul mate than Alex, but it was caged up, bound and gagged, and barely moving. Then Alex was crumpling in Michael's embrace, the tattoos blue-white light overtaking the soul light and exploding around them.

Gabriel was pushed off the Mirage roof by the force of the explosion, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to clear the bright spots from his gaze. Where Michael and his soul mate had stood was a blank roof, only a blanket blown to the side and caught on an old ventilator hood to show they'd been there. Searching inside himself, Gabriel winced at the pain behind his eyes, his brain feeling muzzy...and no connection to Michael or their soul mate.

* * *


	2. Who Turned On the Lights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex have disappeared from Vega in a mysterious flash of light and Gabriel is miffed. The Archangels are without their patron, Ethan and Noma are looking for answers, and there's a mysterious woman watching it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely, small fandom has some wonderful people in it. So, to clarify...eleven years ago I survived a roll-over car accident, rolling 100 yards down the highway, and my laptop did too. I'm okay, but the 16-year-old laptop is reaching its end, while holding captive 1 1/2 chapters for my story "More Than You Dreamed Of"...and I didn't want to stop writing...so a new story while the computer doctor operates.

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Audrey pushed the hair off her forehead.

"That's gonna be my epitaph, I swear, " she muttered under her breath. The other people around her, hoeing and raking the village's garden plots, were focused on the ground, while her eyes were on the sky.

For the past twenty-five years, death had come from the sky. Then, just a few months from the anniversary of Gabriel starting the Extermination War, rumors of angels getting soul marks and claiming their soul mates began to be whispered in dark corners, behind rough hands. Soon, people traveling through were saying they'd seen angels ready to kill a human and, at the first touch of skin on skin, taking the human alive...never to be seen again.

Audrey blew a lock of hair away from in front of her eyes, blinking when a black line didn't turn out to be a hair, but a...an angel! "Angel!" she cried, dropping her hoe. "Angel! Run!"

There were ten of them, and just her luck, she was the slower one, again. Everyone else made it to the Suburban and the driver, the man she'd been saying _no_ to for months, gunned the engine, and left her there.

Flipping the bird at some asshole while waiting to be killed by am angel shouldn't have felt so good! But, it did, and while she wasn't resigned to dying that afternoon, at least she could stand up and meet the damned thing face-on.

Except...the angel was carrying someone...a blond someone...and the angel looked more familiar as it...he...approached. Then, Audrey was running toward the angel and his burden. "Michael?! Holy cow, it's you!"

As Michael touched down, he blinked the sweat out of his eyes. The voice sounded familiar, but the young woman it belonged to was supposedly dead. He hugged Alex's unconscious form to himself as he said, "Audrey? But you're dead."

The young man in Michael's arms jerked awake, a gun appearing in his hand as if by magic. "Where are we?" he asked blearily. Uncannily, his weapon didn't waver as he pointed it at Audrey.

Michael pushed the blond's hand down, while murmuring something in his ear. Once the gun was holstered again, the blond seemed to fall back to sleep. Michael guided the man's body down as he knelt on the ground, his wings shading them while the archangel looked up at Audrey. "You died saving Charlie and Alex. How are you here?"

Audrey spotted a canteen and walked over to it. It was heavy and barely sloshed as she shook it. "Um...well, God, your Father, he...ah...rewarded me, you might say. I woke up someplace all white, talked to somebody...glowing...and must've said the right things, 'cuz I woke up alive, sore but alive." She handed the canteen to Michael. "Your friend looks like he needs help." She indicated Alex with her chin.

Michael opened the canteen and took a sip before holding it to Alex's lips. Alex woke up just enough to take a few sips and then pushed the canteen away. "Jus' need some sleep, Mike..." he murmured as he drifted off.

"Well, look, you need to hole-up and I need to blow this popsicle stand. So, c'mon, I have a cabin about a mile that way," she pointed to the west, toward a copse of trees, "and there's two beds and food. And since those assholes left me behind, I owe them nothing. So, get flying, Michael. Door's open...just go on in. I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you. We'll be waiting." Michael stood up, bringing his friend up on his feet with him. He held him against his chest tightly, and with a mighty flap of his wings, they were aloft and flying in the direction of her cabin.

It took her half an hour since the gravel and sand shifted under her feet on the path to her cabin. When she got there, Michael was in the second bedroom, talking to his companion. She couldn't make out the words, but she knew what those kissing sounds meant and made some noise bringing out some pots and pans.

Michael came out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't have on his duster, but he still had two wicked blades on his hips.

"You don't need the knives," Audrey said over her shoulder. She sliced a couple of onions into a skillet and then turned on the gas and lit the fire under it. She chopped celery and potatoes and added them to the carmelizing onions and then turned toward Michael. "It'll be a few before we have food, but where's Charlie and Jeep? And who's the dude with you?" She added flour and oil, stirring as it browned and then grabbed up a jar and poured the contents--water--into the skillet with the vegetables to finish her roux. 

Michael stood near the table. "You're an unknown, so I'll stay armed. You will also elucidate on coming back from the dead." He crossed his arms and stared at the back of her head.

She turned back to the skillet, adjusting the flame under it, before speaking. "Okay, went through the windshield with Gabriel, died, went someplace really, really white and bright, talked to a six-foot-tall light bulb, and then found myself in a truck with a family that found me wandering the Mojave. End of story, mostly." She went to a cupboard and took down a jar. She shredded what had been it, mixing it into the bubbling mixture on the stove. She spooned up some stew up and blew on it before tasting it; she added a teaspoon of salt.

A chair scraped the floor as Michael pulled it out and sat down, one of those big ass blades on the table. "I have heard of, and seen, the returned. But, Father left us, closed the gates of Heaven, and cast us out. I don't understand why you should be returned and not Charlie." He sounded tired, and confused.

Turning down the heat under the skillet and putting on the lid, Audrey turned to him and showed him her right forearm. There was a smudged soul mark there, but it was not grey, as many were before they were realized--it was blue. "I think this might be part of the reason. If I'm right, you and your friend are soul mates, right? Well, just my luck, maybe my soul mate is an angel, too." She turned to stir the now-fragrant stew and then turned off the heat, setting it on another burner to cool.

Michael got up from his seat to look at Audrey's soul mark more closely. As he reached for it, she grabbed his left arm and turned it up. "Yours is pretty close to mine," she said softly. But, when she touched it, she quickly took her fingers away. "Dang! That burns." She stuck her fingers into her mouth.

"I am not your soul mate, Audrey, but I think I know who might be." Michael went back to his seat at the table and put his head in his hands. "He killed you." He picked up the sword on the table and sheathed it.

"No shitting way! Not Gabriel! Not that human-hating asshole!" Audrey's temper rose and she grabbed a bottle, but Michael was so fast, he had it out of her hand and had her pushed into a chair before she could even flinch. "Asshole killed my family! How in hell am I supposed to be soul mate to a soulless bastard?" She stood up, too anxious to stay still.

"Well, for starters, you make friends with the people who know how to get under his skin," came a voice from the bedroom doorway. Wavering a bit as he walked to the table, the blond man smiled tiredly at Audrey, but his eyes were on Michael. "If tall, dark, and brooding hasn't told you, I'm Alex, Charlie's son." He stuck out his hand. Audrey took it and there was a flash of blue-white light. Alex just laughed and took over Audrey's chair since she wasn't using it. "Well, well, well...welcome to the family."

Michael moved his chair so he was at Alex's side. "What do you mean 'welcome to the family'? You are certain she's Gabriel's soul mate?" Michael's right hand clasped Alex's left hand, concern written all over him.

Alex nodded. "Oh, yeah. There's that echo since you're twins, but if you touch her right hand, you'll get a clear flash of Gabriel. So, she's family." He leaned to the side, against Michael. "How long was I out? Last thing I remember was looking at the ocean."

Audrey turned away to give the illusion of privacy while she dished up three bowls of stew. 

"We were on the Pacific coast, and you and I were ambushed by a group of eight-balls. When you thought I was overwhelmed, you spontaneously evicted three dogs of Heaven while we were there. The effort seemed to drain you of energy, and I couldn't take you to my sister, Uriel, in San Francisco because...well, she is temperamental, so I began flying back toward Vega, following the mountains until I came to this corner of the Mojave Desert. And, as you can see, I have discovered Audrey, the young woman who helped Charlie give birth to you." Michael accepted his and Alex's bowls with a small smile and a soft _thank you_. He watched as Alex took the first bite, and then began eating as well.

Audrey took her own bowl and sat across from the two of them. She inhaled the steam from the stew as she looked them over. "I never knew angels had to eat, or got tired. You two look like hell." She took a spoonful of stew, blew on it and then nibbled at it. 

Alex chewed and swallowed. "Well, let's see, about a week ago, we were standing on the roof of the old Mirage hotel in Vega, then Gabriel showed up, and then, boom! Explosion of light and we're in Alaska, for crying out loud. Nobody around, just bears and moose and, well, nature. And really, really green." He looked at Audrey with big blue eyes. "I've never even imagined that much green. There was grass all over!" He shook his head, still amazed at the difference from Alaska to Vega.

Michael took up the tale, his bowl empty. "Neither of us knew how it happened, but, as Alex said, we found ourselves thousands of miles away from Vega. It could have been a side-effect of having the Chosen One as a soul mate, but I've never heard of anyone being moved from one location to another." He smiled at Alex, and Audrey had to hold her tongue--they were definitely goo-goo eyed in love. "We used our time wisely, working our way down to the old Washington coast. There we met with the eight-balls, and Alex somehow spontaneously evicted the lower angels from the last three alive. He fainted after three steps, and I..." Michael's voice trailed off.

Alex put his hand on Michael's and squeezed. "He lost his mind and has been flying us toward Vega ever since, but if this is the Mojave, you've been going...ah...south along the mountains. Why?"

"I didn't want to take you too high. By traveling south down the mountains, I could fly at a lower altitude and found an east-west valley and could traverse that while keeping you warm and comfortable." He blinked and then yawned, looking surprised when he did so. "I must apologize, Audrey, it has been many years since I flew so far."

"Michael, it sounds like you winged it over fifteen hundred miles. I didn't know angels could do that," she said wonderingly.

"Archangels have stamina..." at which Alex snickered. Michael continued with a glare at his soul mate, "As I was so rudely interrupted, archangels have stamina greater than that of the other angels. And, with the proper incentive, such as...as Alex's welfare, I would move mountains." He reached out and cupped Alex's face, ignoring Audrey's presence as he looked deeply into his soul mate's eyes.

" _Hrmph._ " Audrey cleared her throat, again. "Harrumph!" Alex grinned at her, and Michael blushed slightly. "Okay, you two might need some alone time. I, on the other hand, have to get my head around Gabriel-the-bane-of-humanity is my possible soul mate. For chrissakes, why didn't this happen when we went through the windshield together?"

Ignoring her questions, Alex stood up and gathered their bowls and spoons. "Well, I'll do the dishes. Where do you store the leftovers?" he asked as he went to the sink.

"Ah, soap in the jar there, some salt for scrubbing in the other one. As to leftovers, if you're still hungry, get some, otherwise I have a cold cellar under this floor and I'll...well, no, we're leaving soon, so eat up so I don't have to worry, okay?" She stood up from the table. "I'll be back in about an hour. I'm going to my little pond for a bath and a long think. Christ, Gabriel and me..." She cast a sour look at Michael. "Your father has a weird sense of humor, you know that, right?"

Michael opened his mouth to reply, but Alex beat him to it. "Rhetorical question, Michael. Just...just leave it."

Once Audrey gathered a change of clothes and her shampoo and soap, she asked Alex to make sure the bedroom door was shut when she came home later. He assured her that they might be noisy, but more likely asleep when she returned. Michael huffed, and blushed all the way up to his hairline.

Then they were alone, and Alex took advantage of Audrey's absence to pull Michael into a deep kiss. He may have started the kiss, but Michael took control simply by pulling Alex up his body until the younger man could wrap his legs around Michael's hips. Then the wings came out, carefully, and the tips curling under Alex's bum to hold him up while Michael put his hands under Alex's tunic, smoothing his hands over Alex's skin as he rucked it up and then removed it...on their way into the bedroom. Michael pulled away from Alex's lush mouth. "Close the door, my love."

With the door firmly closed, Michael leaned his back against it and dropped Alex's tunic on the floor, kissing his soul mate and reveling in the feeling of Alex's body under his hands and his lips. Alex tugged at his shirt, and smirked when Michael had to let him down so the wings could be hidden away for just long enough to let Alex push his henley up to expose rock-hard abs that quivered under Alex's hand and his mouth...Michael had to bite his lip and concentrate on tearing off his shirt so Alex could have more real estate to claim.

Alex smiled against Michael's stomach and blew against it, making Michael laugh. He reached down and tugged Alex up into a kiss, gently nipping his lips before licking his way into Alex's mouth. He couldn't get over how good Alex tasted, how right. "Kissing you is addictive, Alex."

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael, bare chests warm against each other. "I'm glad, since I feel the same way." He stood on his toes and whispered against Michael's lips, "So...how fast can we shuck off these clothes, and...?" his voice trailed away seductively.

Michael interrupted him, "...Make love?" Michael reached down and began undoing the flies of Alex's pants. "Boots and socks are yours to remove." Once Alex was started, Michael pushed just far enough away to undress himself, enjoying Alex's shimmying and contorting as he finished divesting himself of his remaining clothes. Within scant minutes, they were naked, in a reasonably safe place, so Michael walked Alex backwards to the bed, smirking as Alex's eyes widened as he got his first, real look at _all_ of Michael.

"I ...I really won the soul mate lottery, didn't I?" Alex breathed out. The time they'd been away from Vega hadn't been conducive to even a heavy make-out session. They'd only been able to snatch a few kisses, barely any caresses, now..."Now we...I get to actually touch you, not just imagine it."

Michael smirked, pleased at Alex's blatant regard--and his body's obviously interested reaction--and pushed Alex so that he sprawled top of the bed covers. Long limbs, cleanly muscled and deceptively strong, made him just as attractive as the mind that saw things differently, devised strategems and drew together information for their safety...As a whole, Alex was more attractive than knowing what Father's last words said at the moment. "Are you aware of how this works, Alex?" Michael asked, his voice husky with passion.

"Your tab A goes into my slot B..." He laughed at Michael's expression. "Yes, you and I can make love, either with or without penetration, all that matters is if we love and enjoy each other." He held up his arms. "Come and touch me..."

"With pleasure." Michael put a knee on the bed and crawled over Alex, kissing random spots, stroking his large hands over Alex's stomach and thighs, ignoring Alex's thrusting hips and bobbing cock. He kissed and nipped across Alex's chest, alternately suckling one nipple and rubbing the other, until Alex whined. Then Michael took pity on his soul mate and finally turned his head and kissed him deeply, tongues sliding around each other in an ancient dance. Michael tried to hold himself away from Alex's body, but gravity and desire brought him down and against his lover's body, cocks bumping, pressing, and grinding against each other.

Alex wound his arms around Michael's chest, his heart racing and then slowing down slightly as he felt Michael's heart beating against his. The kisses flowed into the other, bodies undulating together for the first time. 

Michael rolled Alex over so he was on top. Alex raised his head, lips reddened from their osculations. "My turn in the driver's seat?" he asked breathlessly. He spotted a small jar on Audrey's night stand and leaned over to see if it was what he thought it was. "Lucky for us, Audrey didn't think to hide her lotion." He looked down at Michael. "For two guys, you'd think one of us would have some kind of lube on us. Right?" Then, he scooped out some lotion and rubbed it on his cock and then Michael's, which caused his soul mate to buck up at the sliding touch of his slick hand.

"Can you work both of us, Alex? Or do you want me to touch you?" Michael's voice was even deeper, more _basso profundo_ , and it vibrated right through Alex's pleasure centers.

"I'll do you and you do me. We're in this together... _oh, damn...just like that!_ " Michael was stroking Alex before he stopped speaking, a slight twist of his wrist at the top of his stroke as his hand slipped up and down Alex's very pleasing cock making the man's eyes flutter shut. While Alex's eyes were rolling to the back of his head, he didn't stop his own stroking, fluttering his fingers and varying pressure on each stroke. He listened for Michael's breath...

The tattoos covering Alex's skin began moving, pulsing in sync with his strokes on Michael's cock. When he bowed down and curled over Michael's hand working him, their hands touched and a spark of energy between the two of them lit up the tattoos. Michael opened his eyes wide and saw the universe, the whole of creation, trying to fit onto Alex's skin...then seeming to flow over him as well, an icy cool yet steaming hot power that pushed them both over the peak and into mutual orgasm. 

The tattoos were shining as Alex collapsed, boneless, onto Michael's sticky stomach. He smiled muzzily into Michael's chest. "So...good..." he muttered. He kissed his way up Michael's collarbone to the side of his neck and to his lips. "So glad I'm yours, an' you're mine." 

Michael hummed and guided Alex onto his side. He got up and grabbed a towel from a stack on a nearby chair and wiped their combine spend from his stomach, and then from Alex's. "Mmm...thank you... " Alex murmured. Michael brought out his wings and laid back on the bed, gathering Alex to him and covering them in inky darkness.

To the east, in his citadel, Gabriel felt Michael's intense pleasure and scowled. His. Their soul mate had been claimed by Michael! He rubbed at his soul mark, unsurprised it hadn't faded--it had changed! Where before it was grey, it was now blue...but, it didn't echo Michael and Alex at him. He stared at his left forearm. He would have to hunt them down if he was going to understand what was going on.


	3. Go West, Young Man, But...Be Careful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a vision--which brings home to him how important his soul mate really is--but not how his existence has changed...and how he's already affected his soul mate.

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Gabriel fumed as the news from his spies was...nothing! No one knew a damned thing! He slipped in and out of the lower angels around the Cradle, and no one had any idea of what had happened to Michael and the Chosen One.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself!" Gabriel muttered under his breath. After two days of trying to find Michael, he stepped into a steaming hot bath and sat down, rolling his shoulders to let his wings out. The bath was literally a small pool, but with the mountain's hot springs, always hot and soothing. He began preening, the steam helping to loosen some of the more tenacious feathers that refused to come loose as new growth came in. He couldn't reach the areas closer to the middle of his back...that had long ago been Michael's contribution...and he hadn't trusted anyone since to get close enough. Damn, he'd have to find a good sharp corner or a tree, and rub the space between his wings there to loosen feathers and whatnot.

Still, the action was comforting, and lulling, and he let himself drift...

> She was older than Alex, but not by much, and muscular, yet feminine. She had curves in all the right places, and auburn highlights in her long hair. She too was bathing, but in a natural pool, the sun dappling the water off to the side. She looked familiar, but, no...he didn't know who she was...just that when he caught sight of her soul mark, his own grew warm and tingled.
> 
> He came closer, watching her naked body under the water, the diffraction of the light changing her shape, but it was pleasing, nonetheless. He watched her dive under the water and then shoot up, breasts not too big and not too small--actually his ideal--shoulders bronzed under the desert sun-- _how did he know that?_. Her eyes were hazel, more green than brown, and she wore three earrings in her right earlobe, but none in the left. Her hands weren't soft, but they weren't red or dried-out from overwork; they were strong, capable hands, that would hold a weapon or a man with equal ease. _His cock twitched with interest._
> 
> He saw her reach out and pull a...dildo... _oh, the deliciously wicked girl!_...from a pile of clothes on a rocky shelf just above the water. She leaned out to the bank and broke off a large aloe leaf, then swam over to a niche in the rocks surrounding the pond, dappled in the sunlight, and, under Gabriel's interested blue eyes, she crushed the aloe leaf and extracted the resulting goo and smeared it on the dildo. A twitch of her hip and she was perched on a boulder, just barely above the water. She teased her clit with the slicked dildo, muttering under her breath.
> 
> Soon, she was rocking into her strokes, carefully impaling herself, her muttering growing more distinct. "Goddamned Gabriel...my fucking soul... _oh, fuck, those eyes of his..._ " 
> 
> Gabriel reeled back, stunned that she knew his name...knew him. Oh, Father, he'd probably tried to kill her! Yet, he noticed the sex flush on her chest and shoulders...the relaxation of her body as she imagined him fucking her.
> 
> She bit her lip to keep back a moan. "Damned human-hating bigot! So big...so strong...could protect me... _oh, fuck me, Gabe...make me believe..._ " she moaned, not knowing her could see her, hear her pleas.
> 
> Gabriel could almost feel those strong thighs hemming him in, pressing him to her body as his cock see-sawed in and out of her, her vagina clenching and massaging it as he thrust into her...hard-hard-hard-gentle-gentle-hard-hard...over and over. He stroked himself in time with her plunging of the dildo in and out of her body, squeezing his glans every time she changed the speed of her thrusts. He could see her impending orgasm, and felt he own bollocks tightening in reaction.
> 
> "Gabe...fuck me, Gabe...fuck-fuck... _oh, god, I'm coming!!_ " She shook through her orgasm, head thrown back, sex flush spreading from her waist to her hairline. Gabriel spent himself over his hand, coming so hard that he saw stars...which was unexpected, but if she truly was his soul mate, then of course she could literally make him orgasm _that_ hard.
> 
> When she recovered enough to be aware of her surroundings, Gabriel saw her stiffen.
> 
> "What are you doing here, you perv?" she demanded. Looking at her, Gabriel thought she might mean him, he revised that as she pulled a knife from under the water as a shadow moved across the surface of the pool.

Gabriel was out of his bath and donning his clothing and armor without knowing how he'd gotten inside his room. All he knew was that someone was threatening his soul mate, and he wasn't there to protect her!

Praying to his absentee Father, Gabriel concentrated on his tenuous connection to Michael as he grabbed his weapon a belt. " _Michael, If you can hear me, protect my soul mate! Find her and protect her for me! She's at the pond, hurry!_ "

Michael raised his head, blinking his post-orgasmic lethargy away. He shook Alex slightly. "Alex, we need to find Audrey, now!" he said urgently. He was slipping off the bed and away from Alex as soon as he'd spoken, gathering his clothes and then quickly dressing. Alex did the same, not questioning, which earned him even more of Michael's love and pride. Once they were clothed and armed, Michael and Alex left the cabin. 

"I saw the pond when we flew over. I will carry you far enough that you will be the back-up in case it's necessary." Michael sent his worry to Alex over their soul bond, and Alex responded with cool detachment underlain with a firm belief that they would overcome anything. Michael cupped Alex's cheek and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before wrapping his arms around Alex and jumping into the air as his wings appeared in mid-beat.

It took only minutes for them to reach the pond. When Michael dropped Alex near a suburban that looked remarkably like the one that had left Audrey behind, he silently pointed toward the vehicle and made a cutting gesture across his throat. Alex understood perfectly and popped the hood as quietly as he could to pull the distributor cap. Michael took to the air once more, this time circling around so he had the sun at his back.

The driver that had left Audrey behind had dragged her from the pond, evidenced by the muddy ground and torn-up grass at one edge of it. Michael's hypersensitive hearing caught the sounds of muffled breathing coming from behind a collection of bushes nearby. He sent a burst of feeling toward Alex, who sent back a vision of the kidnapper's dirty hand over Audrey's face. With that confirmation, Michael shot up into the air, blades drawn as he landed to the right of the kidnapper. Alex silently came out on the man's left, and while his attention was on the armed and dangerous archangel, Alex glided near and pressed his Glock to his head.

"Let Audrey go. Now," Alex softly, and clearly, said into the kidnapper's ear. "And if you're tempted to hurt her with that knife, just realize she's _that_ archangel's soul-sister." Alex's voice grew colder when the man didn't drop the weapon pressed against Audrey's throat. "That mean's her soul mate is another archangel...and my soul-brother." The hand holding the knife shook, drawing blood, but it was finally dropped.

Audrey tore her attacker's arms away from her naked body and then spun around and kicked him in the balls. She put her hand on her hips, ignoring her nakedness, and harangued the man writhing on the ground. "No means no, asshole. I wish Ga--my soul mate had been here! He would have tore off a bloody arm and beat you to death with it!" Looking neither left nor right, Audrey stalked around Alex and back to the pile of clothes she'd left on the pond's shore.

The sound of wings above the trio of males heralded the arrival of Audrey's soul mate. Which led to the kidnapper soiling himself and then passing out after Michael said drily, "Well met, brother. Alex, you remember Gabriel?" Looking at the kidnapper on the ground, Michael sheathed his swords and smirked. "Alex, zip tie this filth, please. We'll turn him over to authorities in the nearest town." He turned to the silent, frowning, and impatient Gabriel. "Your soul mate, Audrey, is around that rocky outcrop. She is dressing." Gabriel merely scowled at his brother and stalked--exactly like his soul mate--toward the pond.

Audrey was shaky, but covered. She'd heard Michael talking to Gabriel...she pressed a hand to her heart because it was pounding fit to burst out of her chest. She wasn't ready to see him...not yet. She grabbed up her things and began running, but she didn't get very far...because Gabriel's wings closed around her!

"Please...don't run away," he asked. His voice was pitched to be non-threatening. He didn't use his wings to draw her to him, only to keep her from running away. "I...I cannot harm you." 

Audrey's heart was still racing when she turned around to face her murderer. "You killed my parents. You even killed me...I helped Charlie bring Alex into the world." She took in a shaky breath and unconsciously wove her fingers into one of Gabriel's wings. "You and I went through a windshield and I died." 

The wing Audrey was stroking shivered and then both were gone. Audrey realized belatedly she'd been petting Gabriel's damned wing! She ground her teeth together. She jerked when Gabriel laid his hands on her forearms, her soul mark warming at the touch.

"Michael called you Audrey...from the restaurant..." Gabriel said slowly. His hands didn't so much hold her as physically connect them...And Audrey actually felt safe...safer than she'd felt in her life...and wasn't that a kick in the head? That, and weird, since she still wasn't shrugging those deadly hands off her arms.

"Did he hurt you?" Gabriel suddenly asked, his grip tightening, but not enough to scare Audrey. 

When she looked at him, finally looked into his face, into his eyes, she saw fear--for her--as well as something that wasn't yet love, but could be. "No..." She didn't notice her free hand reaching up to cover his right hand as she clutched her belongs with the left hand. "He didn't have time to do more than drag me out of the pond and cop a few feels. I was fighting him every step of the way." Audrey watched relief flood Gabriel's face, then she noticed what she was doing and wrapped both arms around her dirty clothes and towel instead.

Gabriel wanted wrap her...Audrey...in his arms and wings. Even without a soul bond, he would have wanted to shield her after such an ordeal. But, he had killed--

"You...you said I killed you!" he suddenly sputtered. "How are you alive then?" He brought Audrey closer, their soul marks growing even warmer. "Are you truly alive?"

Audrey dropped her things to put both hands against Gabriel's chest, keeping him at a distance, but not pushing him away. "I told you that you killed me. I was dead, well, I met some glowing person in a blindingly white room, answered some questions, and woke up alive in the back of a pick-up truck. That's all I know." 

Gabriel felt her emotions roiling at the other end of their tenuous soul bond. He wanted to soothe her fears and gently, but inexorably, pulled her into a loose embrace, both their hearts beating out a rapid tattoo. "I am glad Father sent you back," he murmured into her hair. "Perhaps there is...perhaps there is hope for me yet," he whispered brokenly.

Without her conscious thought, Audrey laid her head on Gabriel's shoulder, still feeling safe. "Maybe there's hope all of us?" she muttered into his shoulder.

Before anything more could happen, Michael tugged at his connection to Gabriel, calling for him to bring Audrey back to her cabin.

"Michael wants me to take you home," Gabriel said softly, marveling at how their heartbeats had synced even with only a tentative soul bond.

"I won't ask how he told you that, but he's right. Rich, the guy who...well, he needs to be turned over to the village. This time I have witnesses..." her voice trailed away as Gabriel's embrace tightened around her...and she felt a faint echo of _anger-fear-retribution_ along the soul bond she was fighting...though not as strongly as when she'd found out who was her other half. "I've never been hurt by Rich. He's a grabber and nagger, at least before today, but no one believed I wasn't asking for it...Shit, look, just take my word for it, I'm almost as pure as the driven snow, all right?" Her hands were on Gabriel's cheeks, forcing him to see the truth in her eyes, as well as feel it via the soul bond.

He couldn't help it--he felt her old fears, her anger at being disbelieved, her loneliness--and her kissed her on the lips. It was a closed mouth kiss, lasting only a moment, but both soul marks flared, the heat warming the dark, lonely places in each of them. Gabriel pulled back and looked down at her...a small smile on those same lips. "I can't say that I'm sorry that happened, but I will ask next time...Audrey." 

Shaken, Audrey swallowed and just breathed. She was...she could _feel_ Gabriel...see glimpses of his memories...a little boy named David...flying with Michael...killing humans to bring back God... She tore herself out of Gabriel's arms, hyperventilating. "No, no, no, no..." she kept saying before she fainted into her soul mate's arms.

Michael landed yards away from Gabriel and his unconscious soul mate. 'i was becoming worried, and before you ask, Alex convinced me to let him take the miscreant to the village before you brought Audrey home." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"She...see saw things..." Gabriel couldn't seem to find the words, but Michael understood anyway. Gabriel scooped Audrey into a bridal carry, holding her high against his chest. "Show me the way to her home, brother."

Michael took two steps and jumped into the air, hovering in place until Gabriel and his burden joined him there. They flew toward Audrey's cabin, landing within minutes. Michael led the way to the other bedroom, opening the door for Gabriel to enter. As they passed each other, he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you and Audrey must fight your way through this alone, but Alex...he will help you both, if he can. He said Father's words might be of use, but you two have to be in the...the right place for that to happen." He stepped away and out of the room, closing the door behind him, and leaving a still bemused brother with an unconscious woman.

Gabriel lay Audrey down on the end of the bed to turn down the covers, then he got her under them. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, so he lay on top, separated from her by a scant half inch of wool and cotton, just so he could be near her when she woke...and he prayed to his Father for guidance, wherever he was.


	4. Meanwhile, in Vega and the Aerie, in Public and Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michael and Alex are missing, Vega's upper echelon--who know just who and what Alex is--are still scouring the city for the Chosen One and his angelic protector...and Becca Thorn is seeking the truth in her own way.
> 
> Meanwhile, while Gabriel is gone, Furiad is in charge...and daydreams about his soul mate.

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

The flash of light that blinded the watchers on the walls of Vega also sent ripples throughout the soul-bonded, inside and outside. Spontaneous evictions occurred in possessed humans, leading to a crowd of twenty people clamoring to enter Vega the next day. Some hidden angels were revealed--not to the public--but to their soul mates, which was interesting because one of them claimed William Whele during his last Black Acolyte service and promptly flew off with him. Soul mate meetings increased, very often crossing the V-classification system and breaking twenty-five year old taboos of rank and privilege. While it was chaos on the surface, there was an underlying feeling of hope. If angels really were responding to soul marks, perhaps the long war was almost over.

* * *

In her laboratory, Becca Thorn, senator and scientist, studied the latest specimen to come her way. It was a living angel that had been hiding inside Vega, with Michael's blessing. "So tell me again, how did you contact Michael to ask for, ah, asylum?" Her assistants jolted the angel via the modified electroshock connections she'd applied across the wing structures and the chest. "Did you have a soul mark before you came here?"

Louis hung suspended from shackles descending from the ceiling, his wings pinned to a heavy beam on the wall. He groaned, again telling her his name was Louis, that he sold fruit in the market, and he'd only gotten his soul mark a few years earlier. "I can't change the truth. I wanted no part of the war and Michael allowed me to come inside the walls as long as I didn't do anything to jeopardize the city or the Chosen One," Louis repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. He licked his cracked lips. "I woke up one morning, about two years ago, with a soul mark. I haven't yet met my soul mate." He gasped in pain as Becca set him to swinging in his restraints.

She observed the tension of muscles and tendons under the stress of swinging, and varied the force she pushed him with to see if there were changes due to the amount of force and the duration of the swings. Her notes were scribbled over several pages, and when one was covered front and back, it was taken away by one of her assistants to be typed up for later review. When the last of four pages was taken from her clipboard, Becca turned back to the angel, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"If I remove your wings, would you still retain the soul mark?" she asked under her breath. Louis heard her with his preternatural hearing and writhed in his shackles and pulled against the nails, wings frantically trying to tear loose from the beam. Becca held up two fingers and one hundred volts danced across the angel's wings causing him to spasm randomly. She tapped a finger on her pursed lips at the sight. "Hmm, I'll keep that for a later trial. Now, once more, how did you contact Michael to ask for asylum?"

Louis repeated himself silently praying to anyone listening for help as his endurance was fading, and his resolve weakening. Soon, he would have to will himself to die in order to escape the human woman's interrogation.

* * *

Noma Walker and Ethan Mack were tired. They'd been on the walls, outside the walls via tunnels Ethan had learned about from Alex, and even inside Michael's perch, the Stratosphere...and, nothing! The Archangels Corps were looking for two of their own, and trying to find out what Senator Thorn was doing since people had started disappearing, and rumor had it that there were angels in hiding...and that Michael had given his word that those angels were safe as long as they didn't join the war against humans. It was frustrating that Archangel Command could only do so much without Michael's direct input, and so disheartening to hear that humans were being more barbaric than Gabriel and his eight-balls.

"Ethan, pass me the soap, will you?" Noma bowed her head under the shower spray, letting the hot water wash away some of her irritation and dirt.

"Yeah, here," Ethan said, slapping it into her waiting hand. He soaped himself up, scrubbing hard, trying to get the stench of a burning angel off of his skin. "I know I'm not a fan of the angels, but Thorn's going to rile them up soon, what with openly burning the carcass of one in the V-1 sector." He thought he'd never be clean. The soul mark on his wrist was less grey than before everything had gone to hell, but he thought it was better he didn't know who it was. "The way things are going, the war's going erupt behind these walls." He ducked under the shower spray, rinsing off shampoo and soap at the same time.

Noma lathered up the soap as she stepped out of the spray, looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention to her. There was only Ethan, and he wouldn't care...so she slipped the bar of soap between her legs and rubbed, ostensibly cleaning, but really just trying to rub one out so she could think clearly. The soul mark she bore above her right knee was nearly full-color, and cool to the touch, and she still hadn't found who the hell went with it! And, she was sexually frustrated like Ethan, who was now stroking himself faster as the water beat down on his back. Soon, the two of them reached their separate orgasms, neither one mentioning anything to the other about it. They shut off their showers and toweled off, both of them wondering what the hell had happened to Alex that Michael had left without a word to anyone.

Sneaking a look at Noma as she began dressing, Ethan caught sight of her soul mark. "Nomes, that's gorgeous!" he said, pointing at it. He knew better than to touch another's soul mark uninvited. "Do you know who it is?" He brushed his fingers over the abstract cubes on his wrist as he tugged on his t-shirt.

"No, and it kills me, because I must have touched them at some point this past week. I've been wracking my brains trying to figure out when it first appeared, but there've been a few times that I was so tired, I showered and changed in the dark." She pulled on her socks and then her boots, leaving them untied for the moment. "What's the story with yours? The blocks look better today." She began tying her boots.

"I'm not sure I want to know, Nomes. With all the shit going down in Vega right now, I wouldn't want to endanger my soul mate." Ethan forced a smile. "'Sides, you know me, I'm a player," he teased with a tired grin. 

Noma smacked Ethan's shoulder with her open hand. "Stop that!" she demanded. "No making light of this. From everything we've seen, true soul mates help you be better. You'd probably be a better shot, and I'd probably be tougher, but we'd be better to have our...natural...halves than to be without." She flushed at her own vehemence. Looking down at her boots, she apologized. "Sorry, Ethan. Don't know what came over me." She grinned up at Ethan when he put his hand under her face.

"C'mon, let's eat away our troubles for the time being." He handed over her Archangel tunic and then donned his own. "Maybe somebody found something on the other patrols." They headed off to chow, shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

In Gabriel's mountain citadel, his lieutenant, Furiad, kept things going. All Gabriel had said was to maintain a state of readiness and that he'd been back soon. "Soon? What's soon? A day? A week? A month?" Furiad grumbled under his voice as he reviewed patrol assignments and duty rotations. Since the mission to bomb the nuclear power plant, he'd done nothing useful except run patrols.

"Agatha!" he shouted. Another higher angel, Agatha was tall and thin, whip-cord lean with bluish mottling over her shoulders. She entered the room Furiad used as an office, shoulders back, chin up. "I want you to do surveillance on Vega and the surroundings today. I haven't heard from our eight-ball scouts in a few days and we need information."

She nodded. "I'll leave within the half hour."

"See that you do. Something is going on, and Gabriel will want to know what it is when he returns." Furiad scratched at the abstract cubes on his wrist. "Damn these soul marks!" he burst out suddenly.

Agatha unbent just enough to reply to him, "Yours is still coming. When you find your soul mate, and you both accept the soul bond, there will be no irritation, no disruption." She held out her left hand to show him her soul mark, a traditional bull's-eye in red and blue in her palm. "My mate may be human, but she is a warrior, and I am honored by her. You shall be as well, by your soul mate." 

"On your way, Agatha. You have work to do." Furiad dismissed the other higher angel with the wave of a tired hand. 

He looked out the deep window cut into the citadel wall and wondered who Father thought could complement a higher angel known only for his warlike attitude, and not for any finer, softer feelings. Unconsciously, he rubbed his soul mark, wondering if his soul mate were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Becca Thorn walked into the consul chamber, just a few steps behind General Reisen, a thick file in her hands. David Whele stood near his seat, blessedly silent in his fuming, for once. The other senators shuffled in, softly conversing until Reisen took his seat and banged his gavel for order. "Ladies and gentlemen, take your seats, quickly."

Whele began speaking as soon as everyone else stopped talking. "General, what the hell is going on? First, the Chosen One is revealed, then he and the archangel disappear, and now I'm getting reports of people being snatched off the streets by the Blues." He let his shoulders fall as he continued, "My son...William was taken by an angel hiding inside Vega, for chrissakes! This is madness!"

Another senator stood up. "My local green grocer was taken yesterday, a man named Louis. He was a favorite with the children, and now I've got worried mothers asking where he went. Who the hell is taking people without regard for the law?"

General Reisen raised his hand for silence, and waited until everyone was focused on him. "The Blues are being investigated. The military and the Archangel Corps are searching high and low for the Chosen One and Michael, but we've still no sign of either of them. As to the missing others, I've dispatched a special investigator to look into the disappearances. If anyone here has information on such an operation, they may contact me any time, but if I find out someone in this government is abusing their power...the punishment will be heavy, indeed." He nodded sharply and then stood up, signaling everyone the meeting was over.

David Whele was like a dog with a bone. "No, I'm not done with this yet! My son has been kidnapped by an angel, my district is being devastated by random apprehensions of seemingly innocent people, and you're telling us that you've dispatched a special investigator. And, what, that's it?" he asked rhetorically. "Give me something I can tell the people, General. They are scared and the unrest of soul bonds across the V-class divides are shaking things up too quickly for me to hide them or to mitigate their effects." He crossed his arms and glared at General Reisen.

Becca stood up to address the room. "My colleague is correct, we have to issue a statement, and make at least a token acknowledgement that life has changed in Vega, but that we are on top of it and that life will go on."

Reisen sat back down, and everyone else did as well. He huffed out, "Very well. Becca, draft a statement and have it ready for me in an hour. David, help her with whatever information she needs. If we need to be reassuring the populace, then so be it, but nothing about angels and soul marks. That hasn't been adequately verified."

Becca and Whele politely snarled at each other as the other senators filed out. Once they were alone, Becca opened the file she'd brought with her..."There have been thirty soul bonds that crossed V-classifications. Currently, there are fifteen court filings to change classes. There are now twelve angel-human soul mate pairs recognized by Vega courts, yet they do not reside within Vega currently." She looked at David Whele cleaning under his fingernails, which was the epitome of rudeness. Ignoring his uncouth actions, she asked, "How would you like to spin this, David?"

He approached the desk she was sitting behind and leaned over it to get closer to her. "What I want to spin is you. It takes an unbonded soul to see another one, but in your case, I'm guessing you thought someone was meant for you and he's found his true soul mate, leaving you angry and bitter," David said slowly and concisely.

Becca pushed away from the desk feeling raw and exposed. "How...how do you know?" She wrapped her arms around her waist, pushing her breasts up, and showing more skin to David's avid gaze.

"My wife was my soul mate. When she died, my bond withered, but it gave me the gift of seeing through the bullshit. And anyone with eyes could see how your eyes always follow Michael." David stood back, shrugging his shoulders. "He'll never be your soul mate, but you can have any other man you want to warm your bed. Why pin your hopes on someone you're going to end up killing one day?"

Becca's eyes flicked to the file on the desk. David smirked. "I've known about your research for the past few years. Remember, information is power, and I'm all about power."

"What do you really want, David?" Becca said from behind gritted teeth.

"Sleep with me, unprotected. I need a child and you need access to my network." David smirked at her sour face. "I may be old enough to have been your father, but I don't make love like someone that old."

"You are foul, Whele," Becca bit out. "I'd rather fuck a dead angel than a live snake like you." She grabbed up her file and swiftly skirted around the table and David.

He watched the sway of her hips as she strode away from him. "You can run, Becca, but you'll give in. Everyone does in the end."

* * *

Agatha returned from her mission to Vega and its surroundings. The city was being closely watched since not only Michael was missing, but the Chosen One was rumored to have been found, and then lost again. She shook her head at not finding her brother, Louis, at his fruitstand, and found out people had been going missing for the last year as well.

When she finished giving Furiad her report, she also mentioned Michael's absence causing turmoil in the upper classes. "The higher classes of Vega are more perturbed by Michael's unexplained departure than anyone else. Perhaps we have someone who can exploit that?"

"For now, I will go into Vega tonight. I know someone hidden inside." He rubbed at his soul mark.

Agatha saw the movement of his fingers. "You are going to find your soul mate. Don't hide behind duty, Furiad. It ill becomes you." She chuckled suddenly, "But, in your case, perhaps stealth is necessary." She nodded regally and spun on her heel to leave.

"How did you meet your soul mate?" he suddenly asked. It sounded as if even he was surprised the words had come from his mouth.

Smiling, Agatha turned back toward Furiad. "My Delia was hunting near Delphi when I saw her. She was laden with several rabbits and a deer. A true goddess of the hunt. I landed nearby, we fought, and then her hand touched my skin and it was as if I were once more in Heaven." She shook herself self-consciously. "It took several meetings to convince her that I would fight my own family to keep her safe, but now that she believes, I have Heaven in my arms when we are together." Again she nodded and finally left the room.

Furiad knew the woman Agatha loved, one of plain looks but having a hearty laugh and twinkling eyes, and he'd seen them together, very much soul bonded and in love. He thought of his soul mate, the height of him, his dark hair, and his military bearing--perhaps this time he would find the face that went with the attributes.

* * *

Hours later, Furiad was perched on one of the old hotels that dotted the land outside of Vega's walls. He could literally feel his soul mate breathing somewhere inside the walled city, and it both encouraged him and terrified him. Never, in the millenia he had served under Michael and then Gabriel had he felt so unmoored, yet so hopeful.

With a narrowed gaze, he fell off the side of the building and glided about one hundred feet above the ground, but still in the shadows, his armor and wings obscured with ash to give the illusion of a layered shadow. Within an hour, he was on a deserted part of the curtain wall. He could now _hear_ his soul mate's heartbeat! He was near!

Furiad hid his wings and slid through the darkness toward that enticing heartbeat. Several times he had to dodge patrols, but still he went toward his soul mate. Finally, he found his soul mate on the roof of a building near the wall. He crawled up the side of the building after a short flight to the sign just below the roof.

Furiad heard voices, one of which sounded oddly familiar. Working his way carefully closer, he blinked when he saw his former lover, Noma, seated next to his soul mate, her hand on his knee! Furiad growled low in his throat, Noma still heard it and was off the low wall the pair had been sitting on in a flash. His soul mate had his weapon out, covering her as she charged the shadows hiding Furiad.

Stunned at what he'd seen, Furiad didn't move fast enough and felt Noma's fist hit his face, hard. Instinct took over and he drew his sword and let out his wings. He couldn't watch for his soul mate and Noma at the same time, and the unthinkable happened: he stiffened his wings to repulse Noma and wounded his soul mate! At the touch of his blood on Furiad's wing, he abandoned the fight to fall at his soul mate's side, keening in grief.

"Damn it, Furiad!" Noma yelled at him. But when she caught sight of the soul mark on Furiad's wrist, she understood. "Ethan, hey, Ethan...breathe for me, yeah? We're gonna get you fixed up, just keep breathing." She reached over and grabbed a large flight feather from Furiad's wing. "You'd better be worthy of him, Furiad," she muttered as she tore Ethan's tunic and t-shirt to expose the long slash across his stomach. She fished a lighter out of one of her pockets and burned the feather to ash over Ryan's wound. Under Furiad's watchful eyes, she smeared the ash across almost all of the slash. Tense minutes passed as the human's skin slowly knit back together.

Ethan passed out from the pain, but he turned his face toward Furiad, as if he knew he'd find shelter and care there. Furiad's hand shook as he traced Ethan's eyebrows and cheeks, ignoring Noma's burning gaze.

"Take him with you," Noma finally said as she stood up. She shook her head and scrubbed her face with both hands. "Just...He'll need you to heal completely, and you'll have to convince him that you're worth changing his mind-set, his whole life, for."

Furiad nodded. "I will convince him." He looked up at Noma. "Thank you." He stood up with Ethan's lanky body in his arms, wings canted back.

Noma laughed tiredly. "Oh, don't thank me. He absolutely hates angels." She waved him off. "Go on, git! I've got to report an angel just grabbed my partner for a soul mate." She turned around and walked away as Furiad took to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ To Be Continued ~~~
> 
> * * *
> 
> Side note: Please forgive me for bashing Becca Thorn, but there was a bit of tone-deafness about her relationship with Michael in canon that just grates me...and her canon actions, while for defense, were underhanded and cruel. Just my opinion.


	5. There Is a Light At the End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to a complete soul bond is filled with obstacles for Gabriel...but the tattoos on Alex's skin may offer some hope. And perhaps Audrey will come to find out how a soul bond can heal.

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Gabriel watched Audrey while she slept, fingertips hovering over her face to dip down and lightly trace the curve of her cheek or to move a wisp of hair away from her lips. In repose, she was not peaceful, her brow was knitted, her eyes flickered under bruised-looking eyelids, and her lips moved in silent conversation. He supposed she hadn't had an easy life since he...since he killed her.

The thought that he'd actually killed the one Father had destined for him chilled Gabriel to the bone. Of all humans, he'd struck her, broken her neck...he remembered it vividly now, and he hated himself almost as much as he'd been hating humans for the past two thousand and some years. He didn't realize he was crying until work-calloused fingers brushed his cheek. He looked down and met Audrey's eyes, seeing the fear fighting with the soul bond.

"I have no words to beg forgiveness," he whispered.

"I don't know if there's any left in me to give anyone," Audrey replied. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Just...just stay here for now." She drew in a quivering breath. "Please..."

Gabriel's heart felt lighter than it should. "I will be here when you wake." He called one wing into being and laid it over the covers. He smiled slightly when Audrey wove her fingers in between his feathers and breathed deeply. Her fingers felt as if they belonged, which, according to the soul bond growing between them, they actually did...and Gabriel felt more grounded than he'd ever felt in his existence.

* * *

Alex returned from the village, shaking his head at what he'd learned when he turned in Audrey's assailant. Telling Michael they'd talk later, Alex and he looked in Audrey's pantry and found bread, peanut butter and grape jelly, and Alex introduced Michael to the joys of a PB-and-J sandwich washed down with cool milk. They ate in silence, speaking in glances and small touches until they were finished, then Alex cleaned the table while Michael washed their plates and utensils.

"Come outside with me, Michael," Alex asked softly. They left the cabin and walked toward a group of boulders with a few bushes nearby. Michael looked at the stones and put out his hand for Alex, and with a jump, the two of them were on top of the sun-warmed boulders.

"You seem troubled, Alex." Michael sat so that his thigh was against Alex's, their hands clasped tightly together. 

"Audrey's been treated so badly, Michael," Alex said. "The people there said she probably deserved what she got, living so far away, by herself. And, that the prick, Rich, had been courting her... _courting_ her! How blind could people be?" He leaned against Michael's shoulder, and his soul mate felt Alex's disgust at the unnamed villagers.

"They didn't want to see, Alex. What else did you learn?" Michael let go of Alex's hand to sling his arm around his shoulders to hold Alex at his side.

"Well, there were other women who came forward after I threw the bastard in jail. And they have a kind of marshal who polices another village, and he was there, listening to me, and then the women. Five other women told their stories while I was there, Mike, he's been assaulting women for years. They said the man had it in for Audrey, because, I quote, 'he said she teased him, and when she wouldn't put out, crying _no, no, I'm a virgin_ , he decided to help her make up her mind' unquote." Alex shook inside Michael's embrace, his tattoos heating under his tunic as they swirled angrily across his skin. "Those are people I really don't want to save," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't say that, Alex, please. They are human and, as much as Father loved humans, they have flaws. Flaws can be overcome, but you have to be alive to fix a problem, don't you?" he murmured into Alex's hair.

"Yeah, I guess...just...god, it's so sad. She was found by a couple who helped create this village, but when they died, no one else wanted anything to do with her. A few people volunteered that she was a healer, helping out with sick kids and older folks, but that was it. It's like they just tolerated Audrey." Alex turned his face into Michael's shoulder and rubbed it against his shirt. "I wanted to blast them all to hell. She'll do much better with us," he stated firmly.

"I'm glad you think so, Alex, but I think she and Gabriel have a long road before them." Michael looked back at the cabin. "He killed her, Alex, yet Father brought her back. Like myself with you, Audrey faced trials that gave her strength and character, but you had Jeep, and then myself as Hood, and Ethan and Noma, but from what you said, Audrey only had those two old people, and when they were gone, she was truly alone. It will be hard for her to trust anyone, let alone Gabriel." He tipped Alex's face up for a light kiss on the lips. "We will have to help them."

Alex nodded and then his eyebrows rose. He leaned away from Michael to unzip his tunic sleeves and shove them up. The tattoos were swirling around his forearms until they suddenly stopped and only by holding his forearms close together did a message appear. Michael felt Alex's joy at it, and barely restrained himself from asking right then what the message had said.

"Uh, you know I how I said I had a feeling the tattoos were going to help Gabriel and Audrey? Well, the message is _To forgive is divine, but to be contrite, one must do penance_. I think Gabriel and Audrey took a step in the right direction." He grinned up at Michael and hugged him. "C'mon, let's get down off of this rock and find some privacy. Those two are going to need more than an hour of alone time."

Michael shrugged his wings into existence. "Shall we make use of the pond? I would like to see you dappled in sunlight." Michael's gaze was hot and Alex flushed with a rush of desire from it and the feeling across their soul bond. "And nothing else."

Still grinning, and blushing, Alex nodded. "Far as I can tell, we're the only people for miles around. And, since I have my own archangel bodyguard, I'm feeling very, very protected. So, to the pond, lover!" he said with a laugh. Michael wrapped his arm tighter around Alex and from what should have been an awkward, seated position, he rolled his shoulders to bring out his wings and raised the two of them gracefully from the boulder with several strong flaps. They looked once more at the cabin and then headed toward the pond.

* * *

Audrey finally feel asleep, oddly feeling comforted and protected under Gabriel's wing, and that bled across their soul bond to ease a bit of his guilt. Since he needed much less sleep than a human, Gabriel watched Audrey sleeping, the nervous tics of someone who lived in a state of hypervigilance almost all the time less evident. Her breathing was deeper, and easier. She even smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer to Gabriel.

"If I had known you were in my future, would it have given me hope or driven me mad?" he silently asked himself. Here, so close to his soul mate, his muscles relaxed and his own breathing synced with Audrey's. In the barest of whispers, he answered his own question. "It would have been difficult, but the idea of you would have sustained me, I believe."

"Hush, Gabe, it's time to sleep," Audrey murmured.

Gabriel blinked and realized the words in Audrey's voice had been in his mind, another sign their soul bond was strengthening in spite of their historyda. He brushed away a lock of hair falling over her face, fingertips tingling as he _just_ grazed Audrey's skin. He remembered their sudden kiss, and he had to close his eyes and concentrate on protecting Audrey from himself this time.

He finally laid his arm over the covers and under his wing. He was startled when Audrey pulled her fingers from his wing to hold his hand. The gentle action caused his soul mark to pulse in time with their heartbeats, which lulled him into a light doze.

* * *

Alex reveled in the warm water of the pond and the privacy. There was no place in Vega like this, and add in an archangel who loved him...well, it was good time to be alive...and he hoped Audrey would have the same thing, even if it was with Gabriel. Michael floated at his side, long lean body enticing Alex's senses. The scent of Michael--cinnamon and pepper--wafted toward Alex as Michael floated closer. Alex's skin prickled with the impending touch of Michael's smooth skin under his fingers and hands. The sound of Michael's soft inhalations did little to calm Alex's anticipation of making love in the water, both of them suspended between air and ground...

Michael turned over and dived down just before he could touch Alex, and then burst out of the water like some kind of ancient god...And he said so out loud. "You have a vivid imagination, Alex," Michael said as he pulled his lover in for a kiss. The water allowed them to sway and bob together, as if gravity had been suspended for the moment. Alex wrapped his legs around Michael's waist--all the better to enjoy their kiss--and gave himself over to the happiness and love flowing between them on their soul bond. Michael relented after a few minutes so that Alex could draw in a deep breath. He leaned his head down to whisper into Alex's ear, "I brought lube." 

Alex began playfully searching Michael's naked body, grinning saucily when he pushed himself lower down his archangel's body to flutter his fingers behind Michael's bollocks, and then to stroke his interested cock. "Seems you don't have it hidden on you right now," Alex said with a laugh.

Michael's eyes grew darker as Alex stroked him, the water warm, the air filled only with the sounds of undisturbed nature. "Keep doing that, feels good," he finally said, eyes closing in pleasure.

"I'd rather have you inside me, Michael," Alex breathed out against his lips before he stole a kiss, hand never stopping its even, steady strokes. "I want to feel your heart inside me, just like I feel the soul bond. I want to come so hard, you have to revive me." He grinned at Michael's sudden wide-eyed, very interested look. "So, where's this mythical lube you spoke of?"

Michael guided the pair of them close to the rocky shelf he'd put their clothes and weapons on, frantically searching with one hand for the tube of lubricant he'd found in the cabin's bathroom. He foundl it and both of them gasped out a laugh, tho' Alex strangled Michael's by adding a twist over the angel's glans that had his eyelids fluttered down. "Argh! So good..." Michael reached down and paused Alex's stroking. "I want you to sit on the ledge so you don't float away as I prepare you, my love."

"Definitely a good idea." Michael turned around so Alex could drop his legs and hoist himself up onto a rock shelf just under the water, but still near their belongings. Alex leaned back and spread his legs, one hand stroking his own erection as Michael undid the cap on the lube. "Just so you know, I've only had one finger up my ass and it was mine," he suddenly offered.

"You told me you had saved yourself, Alex. I need no more information." Michael leaned down and mouthed Alex's glans while Alex's hand was still moving up and down his own cock. Alex let his head fall back onto the rocks behind him, barely breathing as Michael's tongue swiped over his slit and then the angel sucked. Alex gurgled as Michael's lube-coated finger swirled around his anus, tapping, tapping, tapping until Alex groaned and then it slipped inside and stopped.

Alex licked his lips and looked at Michael sucking his cock through slitted eyes. "Why'd you stop? Please...don't..."

Michael's head bobbed lower, displacing Alex's hand and that lovely finger pressed farther inside, making Alex's eyes flutter closed. After several minutes, another finger was added, and Alex tried to widen his legs, silently begging for more. Michael kept a steady pace, only sucking harder as he introduced a third finger and then threw in soft touches of Alex's prostate. Soon, Alex was reduced to muttered pleas and garbled begging. Michael smiled around his lover's cock and drew away just long enough to get some lube on his own member.

"Alex," he called out, "Alex, I need you to look at me. I want you to be fully aware of me, of what's happening." Michael's lips were red, his cheeks flushed, and their heartbeats racing together. "Please, my love..."

Blinking as if he'd been blinded by a bright light, Alex focused on Michael and grabbed his legs under the knees, offering himself even more to Michael. "Mike...please..." he whispered.

Michael leaned forward, the water making it difficult to stay where he wanted, so he put his hands on the ledge and kicked to push himself inside Alex's body, joining them together a centimeter at a time and at a glacial pace until he was as deep as he could be inside Alex. His wings flapped into existence, helping him hold his position better. 

They both had been holding their breaths, but Alex being human dragged in a stuttering breath once Michael was throbbing inside of him. "Just stay there...a minute...yeah?" Alex gasped out. He concentrated on carefully clenching his muscles and massaging Michael's length and was gifted with a deep growl and a shudder at the action.

"You will be the pleasurable death of me, Alex," Michael said roughly. He began slowly withdrawing from Alex, stopping when Alex whined. "I'll be back," Michael promised and he was, thrusting shallowly into Alex.

"Yes...oh, god, yes..." Alex muttered, eyes fixed on Michael's. The soul bond was singing, his body was thrumming with endorphins and pleasure and love...it was perfect! "I love you, Michael," Alex moaned.

"I love you, Alex," Michael responded, speeding up his thrusts, and then varying the depth. 

All too soon, Alex was tightening around Michael, the peak Michael had been pushing him toward rushing closer and closer. His eyes closed without his volition, but he could feel Michael across their soul bond, so the darkness wasn't too bad. In fact, without the sight of Michael's intent face and body, Alex could feel _everything_ : Michael's feelings of love and desire, the archangel's body responding to the sight of Alex in the throes of passion and pleasure, and the blazing hot feeling to being so connected so deeply. It built up and Alex fell over the peak with a deep, heartfelt moan of Michael's name, his body clenching tight in orgasm and literally pulling Michael's spend from his body at the same time. Eternities passed after Michael curled over Alex, loath to remove himself from his lover's body, as Alex was equally loath to let him go, but their bodies being mostly human, Michael gently disengaged himself from Alex while still keeping his head on Alex's chest.

"That was..." Alex sighed, "that was better than any fantasy." He let go of his legs, not realizing until then how tightly he'd been pulling them back until he let them dangle into the water. "Oh, that's gonna hurt, but it was so worth it," he chuckled tiredly.

Michael huffed out a laugh across Alex's pectorals. "Very true. I have never felt something so intensely perfect since I left Heaven." He put both hands to the rock shelf and pushed himself up to kiss Alex, wings flapping languidly behind him. "Let me wash you and we'll doze under the trees for a while." He backed away into the water, wingtips brushing over pond's surface.

Alex let his body ooze over the ledge and into the water to bob against Michael's chest. He put his hand over Michael's heart, the tattoos pulsing in time with their hearts. "You are...wow, Mike, just...wow..."

Leaning back, Michael's wings disappeared as he dragged Alex over him, so he was using Michael as a sort of personal floatation device. "Wow to you, Alex." He kissed Alex's nose and then backstroked toward the soap near their clothing.

* * *

Audrey woke up feeling better rested that she'd been in decades. Her left hand was holding someone else's...Gabriel's....hand under one his wings. She looked down and blinked at the sight of dark feathers--not wholly black as she'd thought--but dotted here and there with spots of white and red, and overlaid by shimmering blue. They were softer than she imagined, than she _knew_ from experience. The memories came to the front of her mind, but for once they didn't feel fresh, they didn't make her want to scream and run out into the night...like she did just two weeks ago.

She turned her head slowly to look at Gabriel, for once at rest, maybe even at peace for the first time in...well, forever. His hair wasn't black either--it was dark brown with reddish highlights--which made her smile as she noticed how he looked younger with his bangs falling over his forehead...then she blinked rapidly, shocked at how...natural it felt to enjoy looking at an angel, let alone the one that killed her. She took a deep breath and bit her lip.

Gabriel rolled closer to her, his face nearer now. There were very small wrinkles in the outer corners of his eyes, like he squinted into the sun sometimes. His lips were actually kissable, plump even not thin and cold. His skin was smooth, except for stubble on his face...which made him look all too human and approachable.

Audrey licked her lips, imaging how his lips would feel if she kissed him, as soft as the quick kiss he'd pressed onto her lips or firmer, more in control...unconsciously, she leaned closer, her breath softly huffing against Gabriel's lips...

"I won't stop you if you want to kiss me," he suddenly murmured, eyes still closed.

She meant to turn away, but the covers held her and Gabriel was falling and...they kissed, mouths opening against each other without conscious volition. It was just as good, even better than she'd imagined. Gabriel really knew how to kiss, his hand slipping out of hers to cup her cheek and lick into her mouth, but gently, slowly. 

Audrey pushed her tongue past Gabriel's, tentative but growing bolder as she finally got both arms above her covers and held Gabriel's face still while she explored his mouth, stroking over his teeth and tongue until she was getting lightheaded due to lack of oxygen.

Gabriel never overwhelmed Audrey, for which she was thankful...well, she would say she was later...when she was alone, reminiscing about _that_ kiss. Just then, he seemed content to let her control where this was going. Finally, the need for oxygen made Audrey fall back to her pillow, a feeling of bliss filling her...and coming back from Gabriel to her along the awakening soul bond they shared.

Gabriel gave in and stroked Audrey's flushed cheek with the back of his fingers. He didn't say anything, just watched her working her way through what had just happened. The play of emotions across her open face enthralled him. He blinked at her when she turned her head and kissed his cheek. He had to ask, "Why?"

Staring up at the ceiling, Audrey blushed even redder. "You didn't look like a killer," she said softly, "you just looked like...it was an accident." She turned to him, eyes earnest. "A happy one. Honest."

Gabriel felt her clean, clear appreciation of him, and their kiss, along the soul bond. He smiled slightly and kissed Audrey's cheek. "Thank you for having that happy accident." 

Their soul marks flared bright blue, startling both of them. Audrey held up her right forearm as Gabriel rolled onto his back, disappeared his wing, and held up his left forearm. The soul mark on each arm was now better defined--it was a blue heart with a single angel wing...that flapped lazily.

Audrey was stunned. A fully formed soul mark didn't move! She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Gabriel turned back on his side, his smile open and his gaze very warm. "Has Alex shown you his tattoos, my dear? You'll understand when you see them." He leaned closer, hand curled over her cheek. "May I kiss you again, Audrey?" he asked softly. "You truly have kisses sweeter than wine."

She blinked and nodded. It was even better than the last one.


	6. Flickers of a Passionate Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiad races to Gabriel's Aerie, his soul mate unconscious on his arms. Noma still does her duty in Vega, but with her friends in spirit. And, David Whele stalks Becca Thorn.

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Furiad's heart pounded as he sped toward the Aerie, the high altitude winds hopefully helping his soul mate by keeping him coolness. He'd gone as high as he dared for his human, fighting the urge to fly ever faster.

On one hand, Furiad's mind shouted at him: He once prided himself on his warrior's code, his adherence to celestial hierarchy...yet broke his oath to Michael to follow Gabriel and his quest to bring back their Father by wiping the Earth of all humans, was fretting over a human! On the other hand, his heart, once only considered a necessity of his corporeal being, whispered to him: He was enthralled by his soul mate, experiencing a completeness of spirit such as he'd _never_ felt, ever, and he would die to protect the man in his arms because he was the reason for it all.

In half an hour, he was touching down at the aerie, ignoring everyone in his haste to make it to his rooms, and privacy. His soul mate hadn't stirred, but his breathing had deepened, which gave Furiad hope the injury he'd done him was truly healed. He shook his head when he was finally in front of the door to his quarters, rushing headlong was _not_ what he did, yet here he was, clutching his human, his soul mate, to his chest in an agony of indecision. He looked down at the man Noma had named Ethan, and didn't regret his actions...yet. Opening the door was tricky, but he managed it with his arms full of male several inches taller than he.

He kicked the door closed behind him, barely registering that it didn't slam shut as he strode through another door and into his bedroom. He laid Ethan down on the covers, and then stood looking at him. Tall and lean, muscular, pleasing features...and a gun pointed at him.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" Ethan sat up suddenly and Furiad disarmed him, taking advantage of his disorientation.

"If you would be calm--"

"Calm? You're an angel! You fucking killed my friends and family!" Ethan shouted, wincing and rubbing at his stomach. "What happened to me?" he asked as he looked down at his torn tunic and shirt, and the healing scar across his stomach. "Feels like...You! You sliced open my gut!" he looked up at Furiad, at his wings still canted backward and held closely behind his back. "Oh, damn..." Ethan moaned as he fell back onto the bed, both hands across his stomach, eyes closed. "This is a nightmare...I'm gonna wake up now...just a nightmare..."

Furiad was stunned at the rapid change from warrior to just human. He reached out--

"Don't, Furiad. Let him be for now." Agatha stood behind him, a tall, stone-faced human female behind her. "I've brought my soul mate, Delia, to help. Leave her to tend to yours for now." She put a hand on Furiad's arm and drew him away from Ethan, and into the main room, closing the door behind the them. He never noticed Agatha's soul mate's quiet presence.

"Did you cut him with your wings?" Agatha asked sharply. "If so, was your feather used to heal him? I can smell the ash." Her arms were crossed over her chest. "You fought with Noma...and your soul mate was there."

"Yes, yes, but his injury was an accident, a mistake." Furiad's wings fluttered in agitation behind his back. "I could feel him, and then his blood...his blood..." Furiad found himself sitting on an ottoman, head between his knees. "It was so red..."

"Breathe, brother, breathe," Agatha murmured. She held her hand on his back, just above the joining of his wings and his body, rubbing in circles. "You are now experiencing human shock, Furiad. And before you argue, recall I told you I fought with my soul mate, and I too almost killed her with my wings. There is a mountainside that still bears the signs of my shock and grief." Her voice was pitched low, but the pain of her memories still lingered, making Furiad feel less alone.

"So much blood...his was redder than any I ever spilled before," Furiad muttered under his breath.

"Soul mate, remember? I nicked an artery, the spray of her blood in the air is a nightmare I never thought to have, brother, but with time, healing will happen and you will be bonded." Agatha sounded hopeful, but they both knew that in the early days, some of their brethren had committed suicide rather than accept a soul bond. 

Furiad raised his head and willed his wings away as he sat up properly. He could hear his soul mate's voice rising behind the bedroom door, anxiety and disgust in his tones while Delia spoke on low, measured tones. Furiad looked up at Agatha and he grimaced. "I have doomed him, haven't I? Noma told me he hated angels...there will never be peace between us." He stood up and stalked toward the hallway door. Without turning, he addressed Agatha, "Please take care of him, Agatha, and thank your soul mate for me. I will return later today. I have to find Gabriel."

Agatha watched him go. Angels were not originally meant for a soul bond, but she was proof it could work, could make one whole beyond their reckoning. She hoped Furiad would be able to see that, and work toward achieving it.

* * *

David Whele smirked as Becca Thorn entered his home, auburn hair piled high on her head, revealing her shoulders to his avid gaze. He licked his lips as he saw the barely there dress she wore, a single shoulder strap over her left shoulder as she channeled an ancient Greek goddess. He noted the sway of her hips and the graceful flow of her hands as she spoke to different people. He was glad his jacket was long enough to hide his burgeoning interest.

General Reisen saw how David practically salivated over Becca, and it disgusted him. Thinking on potential, his thoughts turned to Clementine, in spite of the eight-ball that she was now, and he thanked their strong soul bond for keeping her here for him to love. David had turned sour years before they'd met, and there was no feeling of an old soul bond when they shook hands--now, he was cold and what his daughter would call _slimy_. Becca was different, unbonded and driven. He often despaired of her finding her soul mate with her scientific experiments and her intent focus on the Archangel Michael, who never once returned her regard. He could feel an impending disaster coming, he just didn't know if it would involve either of them or both of them.

"Excuse me, General, I've got to circulate," David said as he stepped away from Reisen's side. And the man circled his way through the crowd to come up behind Becca, groping her in the crush.

Reisen beckoned to his Archangel Corps bodyguard for the night, Sgt.Noma Walker. When she was at his shoulder, he spoke softly to her, "See that Senator Thorn leaves this party without incident. If anyone other than David Whele is with her, let them go. If Whele makes a fuss, have him detained in his rooms." He glanced at her stoic face. "Understood?" 

"Yessir, it'll be done." Noma's voice was pitched as low as Reisen's, but he heard he. He waved two fingers in dismissal, and Noma returns to her former position near the balcony doors, eyes on Senator Thorn, who was looking very good in the single-shoulder number, in Noma's opinion. Oh, well, looking wasn't commitment.

* * *

Furiad's flight was a spiral out of the Aerie, his thoughts jumbled, his _raison d'etre_ lost because he'd given into the soul mate bond with a human! He now understood why so many of his celestial family had grabbed up their human soul mates and killed themselves--the rush of emotions, so sloppy and disorganized, had no place in an angel's psyche. 

Knowing he was only delaying the inevitable, he landed on a windblown promitory. Taking a deep breath, he began flapping his wings in stacco bursts, turning in each direction of the compass, calling to Gabriel. He'd have to ask his general's permission to cease his existence.

* * *

David tried approaching Becca for a third time, since she hadn't slapped him for finding out she wasn't wearing underwear. He could still remember the feeling of her pert derrier under his hand as he joined her group earlier in the night. Her cold behavior had actually been a turn-on, and he'd put his hand on her back the second time, letting it burn into her skin. But an Archangel Corps member came up and spoke quietly to Becca, who apologized to her companions, and not at all, to him. If he had her to himself, he smiled to himself, he'd teach her toy with him!

* * *

Not only Gabriel, but also Michael heard Furiad's wing call. Gabriel held Audrey in his arms, still enjoying her kisses--even though his body craved more. Michael woke up with Alex exploring his body and couldn't deny his soul mate fifteen minutes to finish them both off. So it was that Michael and Alex, flushed and reeking of recent sex were landing outside of Audry's cabin just as Gabriel, sporting a huge grin even while still hard for _his_ soul mate, was exiting.

"You heard?" Gabriel asked while tying his armor on.

Michael's eyebrows rose at the sight of love bites across Gabriel's throat. Then he wondered if he too was decorated in that way. "Yes, he was my soldier first, you remember." He turned to Alex and pressed a closed-mouth kiss on his still waking lover's temple. "Please stay here with Audrey, Alex. Gabriel and I must go to Furiad."

Gabriel chuckled. "Not that I expect you to do anything I ask, but, please, be here for Audrey." He closed his eyes before glancing at Michael. "Alex, she and I have spoken off-and-on throughout the night, but it's still night, and I don't trust the village nearby."

"I don't either, honestly." Alex was still scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but Gabriel got the feeling it was for show. "We'll compare notes on archangel soul mates, maybe have some early breakfast. We'll be okay, Gabriel. You two go do what needs doing, and we'll be here when you get back." He waved them off with a smile before he went inside the cabin.

"Your Alex is...less annoying than I thought." Gabriel brought forth his wings, stretching them to their greatest extent with a heartfelt sigh.

"He is more than the Chosen One, and I was lucky to meet him before Father's words chose him." He looked toward the east. "Shall we see what Furiad wants?" He took a step and rose into the air.

Gabriel looked back at the cabin, and then took a deep breath before a mighty flap of his wings had him joining Michael in the air.

* * *

Furiad kept calling to Gabriel, the dark of night hiding a multitude of sins and fears. He tried not to think of Ethan's shocked face when he regained consciousness, he tried to ignore their soul bond singing with pain and confusion, and he most desperately tried to stop his heart from tearing itself out of his chest with every beat. He never noticed the tears running down his face and wiped away by the mountain's fierce winds.

Hours later, Gabriel and Michael found him, still flapping his wings. Furiad dropped to his knees, wings drooping tiredly behind him on the ground. Neither of his generals said a word about his tears. 

Gabriel shared a speaking look with Michael, that peculiar type of communication that's unique to twins. At Michael's nod, Gabriel addressed Furiad, "What ails you, Furiad? Your call was a shout that both of us heard."

Furiad spoke to the ground, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I...I humbly ask leave to quit this existence."

Michael dropped to one knee near Furiad, shock on his face. "For what reason, Furiad?" he asked carefully. He looked at his brother, seeing the same look.

"I have...a soul bond to a human," Furiad said quietly. "It is almost complete because I almost killed him." He finally looked up at Gabriel. "I wounded him, his blood was on my wings!" His eyes looked away from Gabriel. "I am unworthy and would take this burden from my soul mate."

Gabriel fell to both knees and turned Furiad's face up to him. "You would kill your soul mate as well? Or doom them to a half-existence?" He shook Furiad by his chin. "Have you become so weak that you would throw away your chance at wholeness because it is difficult?"

Michael added his two cents. "You are not the only angel with a human soul mate. You are not alone in the quest to win your soul mate's love." He put a hand on Furiad's shoulder. "I have seen Gabiel with his soul mate..." He looked at Gabriel, silently asking permission to tell Furiad. At Gabriel's nod, he continued, "You are not the archangel that killed your soul mate, Furiad. Ask Gabriel how he is navigating that! Your soul mate is a human, and unlike us, often filled with forgiveness." He pursed his lips. "I may be luckier than you two, but my soul mate is still human, still young, and yet so very powerful and emotional...and he is a warrior trained under my guidance. He could die at any time, in any situation, because he is a soldier, and still I would not throw away our soul bond. It makes me a better being, able to feel compassion for you that I don't know if I would without it."

Gabriel made certain to catch Furiad's eyes, seeing hope pushing at the despair. "Who is your soul mate? A warrior? A farmer? Whoever it is, this human will confound you and enrich you, often at the same time, and that is only what I have learned within twenty-four hours. Imagine what can be learned over months and years. What richness of life can be found with a complete soul bound and a soul mate?" He put both hands on Furiad's face to make sure he could see and feel the truth of Gabriel's words, "We may be Father's first children, but we were...not perfect. I can only say this for myself, but I believe Michael and other soul-bonded angels feel the same, we are complete for the first time in our existences, and to deny yourself that over some shouted words or a weapon held to your throat...all I can say is that you are not the juggernaut Michael and I have fought with, and it shames your history to give up so easily."

Michael and Gabriel stood up gracefully, wings touching in accord for the first time in thousands of years. Furiad sat on his heels, eyes downcast and hands in his lap. His wings slowly wrapped around him, but didn't hide him from the archangels' view. Soon, a humming filled the air, Furiad had fallen into a meditative state under their watchful eyes.

"That's all we can do right now, Gabriel," Michael said softly. 

Gabriel nodded. "I will stay with him. Please go back and watch over those two," he smirked slightly at Michael's faint look of shock. "Furiad is my responsibility, and Alex is yours, but if I understand anything about your soul mate, he's taken Audrey as family, which you means you have as well. I would only trust you two to protect my soul mate, so please go. I ask this as your brother."

Michael turned and hugged Gabriel, something that hadn't happened in such a long time, it was a shock to both of them. Yet, it was another healing because of a soul bond, and Michael wouldn't throw the chance away. "Keep him safe. If the scent on Furiad is Ethan Mack, Furiad truly has been blessed with a fighter, and one worthy of him." He stepped back and took to the air.

Furiad's wings opened up to frame him between them. He looked at his general, a question in his eyes. He stood up and went to sit on a rocky outcrop. "How did your soul mate forgive you for killing them?" he asked suddenly.

Gabriel laughed. "Ah, now that's a tale, Furiad. Get comfortable, it's not long, but it is convoluted, but sweet. Her name is Audrey...I see you remember that name, from when the Chosen One was born. Well..."


	7. Someone Else is Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michael wings his way back to Audrey's cabin, a stranger approaches, soul bonds are strengthened, and Alex's power manifests...in other words, let the bad assery begin.

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Audrey only laid in her bed for half an hour after Gabriel left. She acknowledged Alex's knock on her door and then sank back onto her pillows to think about what had happened between the two of them. She grabbed Gabriel's pillow and felt the last traces of his heat and smelled his scent, something spicy and warm and definitely, uniquely _Gabriel_. Audrey shook her head, wondering when she'd decided she actually had some forgiveness in her, in spite of Gabriel's killing her.

"I need some coffee, " Audrey muttered to herself. She threw back her covers and sat on the edge of her mattress, wriggling her toes and really relishing it. "Oh, I am so fucked..." She facepalmed. The feathery bastard had soothed her fears and made her feel cherished and protected! With a huff, Audrey stood and shuffled to her bedroom door. When she opened it, she found Alex staring at her oven, and smelled biscuits baking. "Can't sleep either?" she asked with a yawn.

Alex grinned at her. "Yep. I just feel too wired, you know? Like there's a thunderstorm coming." He grinned at her, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Yeah, I know, " she said. "Let me just brush my teeth and I'll make us some coffee, or tea, if that's what you want." Audrey grinned at Alex's enthusiastic nod as she finished saying the word _icoffee_. "Alright, coffee it'll be." She shut the bathroom door behind her and got down to doing her ablutions.

When she got out of the bathroom, the biscuits were out of the oven and on a cooling rack. Alex was staring out of the window over the sink, head tilted to the side as if he didn't understand exactly what he was seeing. Having a gut feeling, Audrey went swiftly to her room tugged on shorts under her dress and socks and boots, and grabbed a weapons belt from her armoire.

Buckling on the belt with its ammunition and two pistols, Audrey started talking as she exited her bedroom. "You feel it too, huh? How many do you think are out there?"

Alex answered without turning away from the window, "I counted five, but one has wings and it just landed in the front yard." He pulled his Glock and then turned to look at Audrey. "Michael and I never opened the shutters in our room..."

"Neither did we. And there's no openings under the cabin. Nana made Grandad build a double-thick cinderblock foundation for the cabin, so anything happens, we can retreat there." She looked him over, noting the short sword he had at his side. "I have an AR-15 in the bedroom as well as one under the guest bed." 

Alex holstered his Glock, swiftly went into the guest room, and dropped onto his stomach near the bed, reaching under the mattress and finding the AR-15 easily. 

"Alex, he's coming in the window!" Audrey shouted. The next sound was a nonverbal burst of screaming and Lipsush, and three shots. Alex poked his head out of the guest room and saw the winged eight-ball partially inside the window, two bullet holes in its head.

"Nice shooting, Rey," Alex said softly as he crawled across the floor to the kitchen table.

"'Rey'?" she asked under her breath, eyes searching the area outside the window. 

Alex listened to the scrabbling of the eight-balls as they searched for a way in. "Heat of battle nickname, makes it easier to communicate." He flashed her a grin as he rolled to the side and shot at the shadows he saw under the outside door. He was rewarded by a screech and a double thump on the door.

"Okay, Lex." Audrey chuckled quietly. 

The other eight-balls were more cautious, gutteral voices not-quite-shouting to each other. Alex put a finger across his lips and then pointed up and to the left. Audrey nodded and watched Alex silently countdown from five...four...three...two...one! They opened fire where Alex had indicated and got two screams and two thumps outside on the ground.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are!" A voice called out that wasn't typical of an eight-ball. In fact, it was cultured compared to an eight-ball's rough tones. "Really, you counted five of us, which means I'm all alone now."

Alex and Audrey shared a look. "Rey, I need to put down my rifle." He suited actions to words and unzipped his tunic sleeves. Audrey hadn't seen his tattoos before, and now she saw them moving all over his arms, swirling graffiti that made absolutely no sense to her. He looked from right to left forearm, and smiled grimly. "Rey, this isn't gonna be pleasant. But, I need you to trust me. We're going to be captured in a few minutes, and we're going to be taken somewhere, but they don't know about our soul mates, okay? We're going to be okay."

The front door shook under the beating of someone very strong. While their attention was on the door, a smoke bomb came through the window. Audrey grabbed Alex's hand and muttered, "This is not how I wanted to bond with my brother-in-law."

* * *

Michael felt Alex's growing anxiety across their soul bond, and his wings beat faster as he also felt fear from Gabriel's connection. He flew so swiftly that his eyes were streaming tears. He blinked them away as he circled Audrey's cabin. There were four dead eight-balls laid out in front of the cabin, and the tread marks of several trucks in the dirt. There were at least ten pairs of boot prints going into and out of the cabin.

He looked inside and found the biscuits on the cooling rack, still slightly warm, so whatever happened, happened within the last half hour. Michael gritted his teeth at the thought of Alex and Audrey in the hands of some unknown enemy, and he'd missed them by a fucking half hour! He went back outside and turned toward the east and flapped out a terse message for Gabriel and Furiad. Then he went back inside the cabin to gather more intell while he waited for Gabriel. He would also have to get Audrey a very nice gift since he tore the front door off its hinges in his anger. Something made him look at the kitchen table...there was... He flipped the kitchen table over and read the message Alex had written there. He then growled low in his throat as he turned it back on its legs. 

* * *

"So you're the much heralded Chosen One," the stranger literally purred as Alex was chained between two cement pillars, without his tunic or t-shirt. "God's final words hurt much?" Thin fingers poked at the swirling designs as they flowed over Alex's body. The tattoos flowed away from the invasive touches.

Spitting in the stranger's direction, Alex forebore to answer. Unfortunately, Audrey didn't. "Hey, asshole, pick in somebody your own size!" she shouted. "He's just a kid!" The stranger backhanded her. She kept thinking Gabriel's happy, winged ass should be there to kick some kidnapper-ass.

Their captor, muffled under layers of camouflaging dark clothing and a half mask, chuckled. "So feisty. Would you like to be between the pillars then?" They looked over at Alex, meeting his glare with an open smile. "The Chosen One looks so at home there, on the receiving end of a whip." Right on cue, a leather whip came cracking out of the darkness to lash Alex's back. He grunted at the pain, but didn't give the stranger the satisfaction of a cry.

The stranger's eyes were focused on the tattoos moving across Alex's body, body leaning unconsciously closer as the person whipping Alex sped up their strokes. Alex bowed his spine inward on the last lash, his glare growing ever colder. Again, Audrey tried to draw attention to her and off of Alex. But, the stranger only seemed interested in Alex's pain, as well as the tattoos. So, she tried to consciously send information along her soul bond, hoping Alex was doing the same.

When the stranger walked up to Alex and began tracing the tattoos on his body, she was frightened. Memories of Rich dragging her from the pond, and of other men trying to molest her, they all came flooding into her mind and she closed her eyes to block out what was happening to Alex. That explained why she didn't see what came next, but she heard a body hitting the cement floor, hard, and barely opened her eyes to see Alex bathed in blue-white light. He was murmuring what sounded like the language of the angels, and the tattoos were getting brighter. Once again, Audrey closed her eyes, this time to hide the glimmer of hope she could feel trying to grow inside her.

Whoever was whipping Alex rushed forward, heavy bootsteps thudded on the floor, and another body flew through the air to come to a sudden stop. Audrey looked through her eyelashes and saw another person wrapped unnaturally around one of the cement pillars. Audrey chanced a look at Alex, relieved that he wasn't still glowing like he had before. "Alex, hey, Alex..." she called out softly. He looked at her and she gasped when she saw his eyes were blue-white like the tattoos! "Are you all right, Alex? Can you see me?"

"Not right now," he groaned out as he dropped his head onto his chest. "Sorry, Rey...takes a lot...out of me..." He passed out, head lolling to the side as he sagged in the chains restraining him.

"Alex!" Audrey shouted. She writhed in her chains, grimacing at the scraping of her wrists with each tug. Eyes glued to Alex, she concentrated like she'd never concentrated before: " _Gabriel, get your ass here!_ "

* * *

Gabriel fell to his knees when Audrey's demand came through, clear as a bell. Furiad caught him, stunned at the exhibition of weakness. "Gabriel, what's ails you?"

The archangel shook his head. "I should paid more attention...My Audrey, my soul mate...in danger...and letting me know it." He put both hands to his head, holding it as if he was trying to keep it from blowing apart.

Furiad's lips parted to say something but he stiffened as he heard Michael's wing call. "We have to go, general. Michael says they've been taken." He held Gabriel's arm until he was waved off. "So, who are 'they'?"

"'They' are my Audrey and Michael's soul mate, Alex." Wincing, Gabriel stood as still as he could and concentrated on his soul bond. He could feel Audrey's fear, but now he felt anger--luckily not at him--and determination. He breathed deeply and sent his love back to Audrey, trying to let her know he was coming for her. A demanding feeling that he be with her _yesterday_ was his answer and it made him smile grimly.

"Furiad, with me now!" Gabriel growled as he gave a a mighty flex of his wings and exploded into the air. Furiad set aside his own fears and followed close behind. Perhaps...there was good to be found in a soul bond, but to feel one's soul mate's pain...he didn't know if he could do such a thing.

* * *

Michael had flown a search spiral with Audrey's cabin at its center while he waited for Gabriel and Furiad. The tire tracks petered out when he got to the paved road that ran toward the village so he flew there, landing just outside the village limits. He entered on foot, and nodded at several people, wings hidden from sight as he looked for something, any--

The man who attacked Audrey was walking the streets! Michael knew Alex had good instincts, but this? This was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Alex said the villagers wouldn't believe Audrey's accusations, or his, and the proof was strutting down the sidewalk before Michael's eyes. A sneer lifted a corner of his lips as he shadowed the man, certain he had something to do with the attack on Alex and Audrey.

He watched Rich walk up to a group of men dressed in dark clothing similar enough that could be a uniform. The criminal laughed and slapped one of the group on the back, and walked with them to three vehicles, a pick-up truck and two jeeps. He entered the pick-up, and all three drove off. Michael ducked into an alley, and after seeing no one around, he released his wings and shot up into the sky faster than a human could blink.

With his sharper sight and hearing, Michael tracked the small caravan from on high. When the vehicles turned off toward a canyon, he landed and sent another wing call to Gabriel so he could come directly to him. There was a building just before one got to the canyon, adobe-colored to blend in to the desert, but definitely not old. By Michael's reckoning, it dated from before the Extinction War, probably some type of research area if one looked at the bombed-out husks of vehicles and aircraft collected to one side. He tilted his head to listen as Rich and his cronies got out of the vehicles, the wind carrying their words to him.

"So? How'd you guys catch the bitch? She's soul-bonded, so someone out there is probably lookin' for her." Rich's voice was slurred, and there was a bottle in his hand that he didn't have before he got into the pick-up. 

"Our...benefactor has other...contractors. He just reached out and they hit the cabin this morning. We owe him since he lost four...operatives." The voice was pitched low, but Michael still heard enough to be able to find the man in a crowd.

"Well, damn, I'd to meet your Bennie--benefactor." Rich began to waver where he stood, two of the group coming to his side. He looked at the bottle in his hand and grimaced. "You drugged my hooch! Bastarhhh..." The drugs took effect as he was swinging wildly, and the two closest to him caught him before fell on his face.

Michael watched as Rich was dragged inside the building, the leader giving orders to let their benefactor know he had another host body. A chill went down his spine at those words and he crept closer.

* * *

Gabriel didn't so much ignore Michael's last wing call as stop by Audrey's cabin to satisfy his own need for information. When he and Furiad landed, the scent of rotting eight-balls was almost enough to hide the scent of another archangel. 

"Do you smell it? How could Michael miss it? Frankincense and myrrh...it's Raphael's scent," Gabriel growled. He knew then how Michael had missed the scent, Raphael had been there recently, looking for something. "My fucking recluse of a sister is behind Audrey's kidnapping!" His wings were beating so hard, a dust devil kicked up.

"General, there were other angels, Powers...my brethren are still marking territory as we did millenia ago," Furiad called from behind the cabin. "They took something from here!"

Gabriel ran around the cabin and stooped suddenly. There was a backhoe on a trailer backed nearby, and a hole in the foundation. Shards of cinder blocks littered the ground and led toward a pile of soil and broken blocks and smashed wood. A tree just off the corner of the cabin had slashes from at least three angels, feathers stuck on them confirming their presences. Furiad was just coming out of the broken foundation, a look of shock on his face. When he saw Gabriel, he pointed behind him, at the darkness. "You must see this, Gabriel."

Gabriel jumped into the hole, rolling his shoulders to send his wings away. He ducked under the foundation footer and almost reeled backwards. There was the _Amphora of Water to Blood_ and the _Amphora of Pestilence_ , and behind them, Father's only Son's true burial shroud--the power rolling off of it was intoxicating, but Gabriel and Furiad determinedly ignored it--and in a corner, under a sheet woven of flax, it looked, and felt like, the actual Ark of the Covenant! "How did all these treasures come here?" Gabriel muttered under his breath. Another thought barged into his head: If these things were here, could this explain how Audrey came back to life after he killed her? Just who were the people who took in Audrey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ To Be Continued. ~~~


	8. Burning For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening in the Mojave Desert finds echoes in Vega as someone is kidnapped and someone else finds out the truth behind a mystery.

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on characters and situations created by Vaun Wilmott and loosely based on the 2010 film Legion, written by Peter Schink and Scott Stewart. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Noma pressed her back against a window on the 30th floor of Whele Tower. Hiding the fact she was a higher angel had meant she had to climb up from the 28th floor since her team was with her. While it was exhilarating to feel the wind rushing past her, it would have been easier if she could have flown up instead. "Some day, Michael, you and I have to have a talk about hiding in plain sight," she grumbled as she navigated the narrow ledge to get to Whele's home.

Under orders to keep Whele under surveillance, Noma got permission to bug the Whele quarters, but unfortunately, Whele had been entertaining for days before finally leaving his residence. Hence, Noma on the ledge, with a bag of bugs, and three other Archangels waiting with bated breath.

She ascertained the balcony and the room beyond was empty, and) climbed over the railing and dropped into a crouch. She waited for several minutes and then raised her hand over the top of the railing. The team saw her signal and moved away from their staging area and through the hallways below Whele's main residence and up the stairs to wait for Noma to let them in.

Once the team was inside, they went through all two floors of Whele's home to verify no one was home, including servants. Within twenty minutes, the residence was bugged with audio and visual surveillance. Something niggled at Noma, so she called General Reisen. "Sir, target has left. No nonessential personnel on the premises. But a sweep of the kitchen shows prepared dishes, enough for a week."

"And the main objective? Has it been met?" Reisen asked over comms.

"We're finishing up now, sir. Bravo Team has already left the other premises. Delta Team is trailing him." Noma got a thumbs'-up from her second-in-command. "We are a go, sir. Leaving the premises now." She circled her right index finger in the air. Wrapping up here."

"Return here with Alpha and Bravo. I've got one more mission for you. Out." 

Noma and her team left through the front door, secure in the knowledge that every room was under surveillance both audio and visual.

* * *

Becca stood looking down at Louis, the angel who was still alive and still had his wings. He was sedated and looked harmless, but that was a lie, as so many people knew. She tapped her lips with a finger as she stared at those wings. She had to stop herself from stroking them, the dichotomy of bullet-proof shields to buttery soft feathers was intriguing, but she didn't have to touch them to know that.

"Dr. Thorn, Senator Whele is in reception demand that you meet with him." A junior research assistant, more used to science than secretarial work stood in the doorway. "What shall I tell security?"

Rolling her eyes before turning to face her subordinate, Becca replied, "Tell them to put him in my office. I'll be there shortly." She didn't look up when her junior huffed and left, her eyes were on the angel's hand, and the soul mark that was blooming there.

David Whele looked bored when he was informed by the security guard and his partner that he'd be escorted to Becca's office, but not left there alone. He just sat down in a comfortable leather chair and crossed his legs, gazing at nothing. Although, if someone had bothered to look into his eyes, they would have seen plans being made, anger and obsession mixing together as he waited outwardly patient and inwardly fuming for his object of desire to appear.

Fifteen minutes later, he looked up as Becca came through the office door, the midnight blue sheath she wore unflatteringly covered by a white lab coat. She nodded to the security guards. "Fred, Joseph, thank you. Just wait outside. Senator Whele and I won't be long." She barely glanced at David as she spoke. She went behind her desk as they exited. Then, she looked at David, her right eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

"You haven't visited since my little party. I thought you and I were tasked with writing up a response about the angelic soul mates for the common rabble." David leaned forward in his seat, a patently false yearning look on his face. "So I came to spend time with you...my dear." His eyes glinted with something so dark and dirty that Becca was glad security was just outside her door.

She breathed in slowly before responding. "If you wanted a tour, you should have just asked, David." Becca touched a button on her desk, but before she could speak, David's hand was over her's.

"You should give me the tour." His eyes were burning in his face and his voice was pitched low, almost growling.

A frisson of fear skittered up Becca's spine, but, for some odd reason, she let go of the button and nodded sharply. "If that's what you want." She pulled her hand out from under David's with some difficulty. He only grinned at her. She stood up up gracefully, and waved at the door. "Then, shall we?" She went around the other side of her desk, as far from David as she could, but he was _there_ , crowding her, pawing at her.

"Oh, my dear, you're not wearing a bra, are you?" he murmured laciviously as he palmed her breasts. "I approve." She pushed at him and wrenched the office door open. 

"Joseph," Becca choked out before she calmed herself, "Fred, we're going to the lab." They fell in just behind her and David, their presence keeping him in check for the moment.

David put his hands behind his back as they walked, making appropriate comments for the benefit of the guards and any other employees they met. When they came to Becca's private lab, the guards followed them in.

"And this is our angel research laboratory." Becca threw open the double doors of her lab. She beamed with pride at the displays of angel body parts. "We've been trying to break down the angels so we can better fight them."

David just opened his mouth to ask a question, but, Claire Reisen pushed open the doors behind Becca and David and the guards. "Becca? Dad sent me..." her voice trailed off as She caught sight of the grisly angel parts on the wall.

Becca looked over her shoulder in shock. "Claire, how did you get back here? You don't have clearance. Joseph, you need to--"

Eyes searching everywhere, the young woman moved quickly. Without another word, Claire dodged around everyone and ducked into another room, this one with Louis the angel, still alive, but not pinned by his wings to a beam anymore. He looked up and caught Claire's shocked gaze, as she stood looking at him strapped down to a lab table. She turned around and clicked the deadbolt lock shut before turning back to the bound angel. "You...I felt...what have they done to you?" she babbled as she tried to undo his restraints. "I'm sorry it took so long..." She laid a hand on his cheek and suddenly, his wings were tearing through the hardened steel cables holding him, stopping before hurting her.

"Oh!" Claire looked at the back of her right hand and the soul mark that appeared there. "It's really you..." She tugged the cables away as Louis staggered to his feet. Then she looked over at the door which was bowing under the two guards' physical onslaught. She heard Becca shouting and David Whele's smarmy comments, but her attention was on her soul mate. "I didn't understand. I'm sorry."

Louis held out his hand and she put hers in it without a worry. "Will you come away with me, sweetheart? My name is Louis." 

Claire stepped closer, until she was hugging him. "Where you go, I go," she said softly, ignoring Becca pounding on the window of the door. "My name's Claire."

"I know. We should leave now, Claire. Beware, we're going through the skylight." He stretched out his battered wings, wincing at the pull of healing wounds. As the door burst own, he hugged his soul mate to his chest, flapped his wings, and at the last moment, wrapped them around Claire, just before they crashed through the skylight.

David polished his fingernails on his lapel and asked out loud, "So, who's telling Edward you just lost his daughter to an angel?"

Becca looked upward in shock, barely hitting aside Fred's gun as he got ready to shoot. "No! You'll hit Claire!"

"She's with the angels now, so she's the enemy, dear Dr. Thorn," David said calmly. He looked at Joseph and Fred. "At least one of you should let the military know an angel's trying to escape Vega, don't you think?" He put a hand on Becca's arm. "So, to paraphrase, who's going to let General Reisen know you lost his daughter to an angel soul mate?" He was pleased with that last bit.

Becca licked her lips before she spoke. "Joseph, you call the military, tho' fat lot that'll do. Fred, lock up Senator Whele." Her lips twitched, just a bit, at David's gobsmacked expression as his arms were grabbed and handcuffed. "Use the lockdown room."

David began ranting as he was dragged away. "You bitch! You won't get away with this! I'll make you pay!" His words were cut off as Fred hit David's head against the doors on the way out of the lab.

Becca stalked over to her desk and picked up the telephone receiver and dialed Edward Reisen's private number. When he picked up, she said, "Edward I have some bad news for you..."

* * *

Noma stood at parade rest next to General Reisen's desk. She tried not to listen to the phone call from Senator Thorn, but angelic hearing made that difficult, as did the look of shock on the general's face.

"You're telling me you had a _live_ angel in you lab?! Why wasn't I notified of this? Becca, I don't give a damn about your research right now. The only thing you did that's right is securing David." He slammed the phone receiver down. Then, inexplicably, he laughed.

"Ah...sir? You all right?" She stepped closer to his desk.

Edward nodded while his laughter slowly faded away. "Don't worry, Sgt. Walker, the old man's not losing it." He pushed his chair away from the desk and turned it so he was looking out at the Vega skyline. He tapped his lips before he spoke again. "I've been waiting for Claire to start living in the moment, instead of wrapping Saviorism all around her." He turned and cast a small smile at Noma. "I was hoping she'd take up something more useful, more in tune with her big heart, an educational cause. Trust my girl to jump right into a soul bond with an angel." He shook his head.

Noma looked out at the skyline. "Better love than crime." 

"Yes, yes, you're right." Edward sat back in his chair. "She's flown off with her angel, Sergeant. I may never see her again."

Noma shifted her stance. "She loves you, sir. But, maybe the laws against angel-human pairings can be changed up, so that she'll want to come back with her angel?" She watched the general's face closely.

Edward smiled widely. "Yes...you're correct. And while David's absent, changes will pass easily." He turned to Noma. "Excellent idea, Sgt. Walker, most excellent." He looked at Noma, and grinned slightly. "Tell your teams good work, tho' we might not have anything to record in the Whele residence for a while."

* * *

High above Vega, hiding in Michael's quarters in the Stratosphere, Louis and Claire sat on cushions next to Michael's bed. She burned another feather and smeared the ashes into a ragged gash above one wing joint.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long..." Claire bit her lip as she watched the ashes heal _her_ angel. 

"Claire, enough. You weren't to know." Louis rolled his shoulders, remarkable fit and trim for having been two weeks in Becca's research lab. His wings carefully flared out as he flexed his healing flight muscles. "Right now you are helping me, just by being here." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at his soul mate.

Claire ducked her head and smiled back as her fingers traced the joining of body and wings after the ash had closed up the wound. Louis shivered under her fingers. "I've known you for years, Louis. You cut up lovely fruits into flowers and animals to make the children smile." Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss on the wedge of skin between Louis' wings, which caused his wings to tremble. "But there's so much more to learn. I mean, you've lived longer than most continents have existed...and how do you look younger now?"

Louis chuckled and bowed his head, spine curved for more of Claire's caresses. "I don't know. As a higher angel, I created a body to inhabit when we came to Earth. Perhaps our soul bond is making me more attractive to you?" When her smooth fingers began carding through his feathers, he sighed. "Oh, that feels marvelous...if you wouldn't mind helping me preen...?"

"Preen your feathers?" Claire asked with a laugh. "I can do that...and just so you know, you looked fine before. You just look _fitter_ , that's all." 

"Thank you. And about preening, it's very intimate, Claire. I'm at my most vulnerable, and you are touching me..." He looked over his shoulder, dark eyes gleaming. "You could consider it the most intimate kind of foreplay." He smirked as Claire began intently setting his feathers to rights, a becoming blush on her cheek as an answering flush lit up the back of his neck.

Claire leaned forward to kiss the skin between Louis' wings as she tugged a broken feather. " I'll show you foreplay..."

* * *

In the Mojave Desert, far from Vega, Audrey wrestled with her shackles as Alex hung unconscious in his chains. Their interrogators were still out, but the bigger one, the one who's been whipping Alex seemed to have moved slightly. She could feel Gabriel's fear for her and his love--two things she never would have connected to an angel, let alone her soul mate. She stilled as a door lock _snicked_ open.

A long shadow entered the room and slowly walked toward Alex...then razor-edged angel wings sliced through the chains holding him, and strong arms caught the unconscious man before he could fall too far. Audrey let out a breath as she saw the look on Michael's face as he stared down at his soul mate.

"Michael...Michael...could you free me, too?" she pleaded. Michael shook himself and tore the metal cuffs from Alex's wrists. Then he laid the other man down gently on the cement floor. He stood up slowly, his gaze stopping at first one body and then the other one. 

"Alex knocked them out somehow," Audrey whispered, a bit frightened of the quiet, intense Michael in front of her.

He walked toward her, still silent. He knelt down and took a length of chain between his hands and wrenched it apart. He did the same with the other chain. Then, he helped her to her feet. His voice was pitched low, like a growl. "I will remove the cuffs when we are free of this place. Now, follow me. I dropped some guns just inside the door."

Alex groaned just before Michael picked him up and cradled him against his chest. "I don't hear anyone in the hallway, but grab a weapon, please." He leaned down and whispered something to Alex and strode away. Running after them, Audrey snatched up a handgun and a shot gun.

Behind her, the smaller interrogator twitched on the floor, a low moan threading past thin lips. They shook their head, hands coming up to hold it still, eyes popping open as the door softly clicked shut. Then a piercing scream filled the room, "Fucking fuckity fuck Chosen One! I hate you, Lannon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ To Be Continued ~~~
> 
> * * *


End file.
